Your loss is my gain
by Kixen
Summary: Made in response to a challenge. Due to a misunderstanding Ron leaves Team possible. Shego at the same time is forming her own plan to break up team Possible. Will Kim be able to fix this misunderstanding or will Shego finally do what no one else has and destroy team possible? Rated M for safety.
1. A big misunderstanding?

I do not own Kim possible or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to the owners of the mouse without a chance for parole. Enjoy part one of your loss is my gain.

Drakken's lair

Shego is looking at the video data from the last couple of times she and Drakken went up against in her own words the 'Princess', and the 'Buffoon' while filing her nails. As Shego once again watches the video's for the 10th time she let's out a growl of annoyance.

'Damn it! How is it that we keep getting our asses handed to us every time by the Princess and her Buffoon? Why am I asking myself this, The answer is quite obvious Drakken always does something to draw the attention of Princess, and she comes running to foil his plans before they can bare fruit. Oh who am I kidding, I should know by now that even if they didn't come his plans would fall apart on their own. But even so, there has to be a weakness in team Possible somewhere. If I could only find it I would end her once and for all!.' Shego thought to herself only to be jarred from her thoughts by her annoying blue employer. 'I swear if the pay wasn't so good I would have left a long time ago.' Shego thought to herself just before her employer walked into the room.

"Shego, why are you looking at our past defeats of shame? Turn that off and get ready, Possible and what his name will be here soon!" Drakken said already knowing the routine.

"We both know this, however some of us are trying to learn from past mistakes! Now shut up before…"

"No matter how much you learn, I will always kick you butt, then send you on a one way trip to prison!" Kim said cutting off Shego.

"Kim Possible do you always stalk me every time I make a solid plan for world domination? Why do you and what's his name always come here and foil my plans?" Drakken asked annoyed.

"Oh come on! We do this almost 3 days out of a week, and yet you still can't remember my name? How hard is it to remember my name? I wonder sometimes if you are an in the closet retard." Ron said in an upset out of character tone for him causing Shego to actually laugh at his comment.

'In the closet retard I will have to remember that one.' Shego thought to herself still snickering.

Kim at this moment took a look at the monitors and upon seeing what was on the screen smiled.

"Oh I didn't know you liked watching me kick your butt Shego. However, while watching it happen on TV is entertaining nothing beats the real deal in real-time." Kim said in a taunting tone causing Shego to growl in annoyance.

However, before Kim could take on Shego Ron jump in and stopped her.

"No KP Shego is mine. Maybe beating her will make the in the closet retard remember my name." Ron said taking up a fighting stance.

"I see Stoppable you finally decided to grow a backbone? Well lets see if Monkey Fist is full of hot air, or not when he whines about you being a worthy foe." Shego said getting ready to fight.

"No Ron, Shego is out of your league. Monkey fist is one thing, but Shego is another!" Kim said only for Ron to ignore her.

"No Kim I will handle Shego and you hit the self destruct button!" Ron said in an adamant tone causing Kim to get annoyed.

This didn't go unnoticed by Shego who actually had a smile on her face.

'Look like things aren't all perfect for little Ms. Perfect. Win or lose I now know what I need to know.' Shego thought to herself while throwing a punch at Ron who barely got out-of-the-way.

'Ok Ron you paid enough attention to Kim's and Shego's fights to know her fighting style. Just wait for your opening and strike.' Ron thought to himself. 'There it is now strike.'

"Booyah score one for the Ron man!" Ron said when he caught Shego with a punch that left a bruised rib cage.

'For a buffoon he actually hit's harder than Princess. No matter I will make him pay to that one but for now I will toy with him. No need to go all out like I do with Kimmie.' Shego thought to herself.

Drakken who is watching the fight with Shego and Ron actually does something out of character for him, in other words be useful in a fight.

"Shego you actually let what's his name hit you? " Drakken said which actually did something that Ron does on a normal basis distract the enemy.

"My name is Ron Stoppable god how hard is it…" Ron never got the chance to finish his sentence as Shego nailed him with a well placed sweep knocking him off his feet and in turn caused him to kiss the floor.

"Well Ron, it was nice knowing you. It is shame you will never get out of princess's shadow because…" Shego never got the chance to finish her sentence as an all to familiar alarm went off causing Shego to leave. "Well Stoppable, I guess I will have to take care of you and Princess next time if there is a next time."

Ron turned to see a now annoyed looking Kim glaring at him causing him to frown.

"I am sorry KP, I won't let it happen again." Ron said apologizing.

"We will worry about that later after we get out of this lair!" Kim said as she and Ron like Drakken and Shego escaped the lair before it self destructed.

Drakken and Shego's hovercraft

'Once again we lose to the 'Princess' and Stoppable. But only because Princess actually saved the world for a change. But if I am right that will come to a stop soon. Oh…' Shego never got the chance to finish her thought when Drakken once again interrupted her thought process.

"Shego why aren't you listening to me? I have ranted about our unfair defeat, and you are lost in your own little world!" Replied a whiny Drakken.

"You want me to list the reasons why? Well my thoughts are much more important than your whiny ranting for one! Or would you rather play a nice rousing game of let's make Drakken go ouch?" Shego answered with a tone that said she was extremely annoyed with her employer.

Drakken upon hearing this said nothing which gave Shego all the answer she needed.

'Now where was I before I was interrupted by my annoying employer? Oh yeah now I remember, those two aren't as solid as I thought they were. Stoppable's little act of rebellion against Kimmie shows me that they aren't as the yin to each other's yang as I thought. Plus from every video I saw from each of our fights as well as Drakken's spy camera's Stoppable is the one who gives her strength when she is down. All I need to do is remove him and Kimmie will be just as Drakken says when we lose, and I have just the plan to do it.' Shego thought to herself with a smile.

This didn't go unnoticed by Drakken who for the life of him couldn't figure out why Shego has a grin on her face.

"Shego we just got our butts handed to us by Possible and what's his name. Can I ask why are you smiling without having to play make Drakken go ouch?" Drakken asked hoping not to upset his hired help.

"Let's just say that I can see Possible finally getting taken down a peg or ten, and you finally taking over the world." Shego answered causing Drakken to smile as well.

"I don't know what has gotten into Shego, but that is the kind of positive thinking we will need to win against those two." Drakken answered before going into his evil laugh.

'It is more than positive thinking because if this works Princess will be a mess and she won't have Stoppable to clean it up.

"Drakken, I am going to need to hovercraft for a little while. Will that be a problem?" Shego ask while igniting her left hand causing Drakken to gulp.

"No Shego take it for as long as you need. Just drop me off at my closet liar." Drakken answered causing Shego to smile.

A bench in an empty park near the edge of Middleton 2 hours later

"Ronald Dean Stoppable, what were you thinking? Trying to take on Shego like that? Don't you know she is out of your league?" Kim said still upset with Ron.

"I watch you and Shego fight all the time, and even though I am not as skilled as you are, I can hold my own when I have to. Besides I thought that if I beat Shego Drakken might actually remember my name!" Ron answered in an annoyed tone.

"Ron you put not only yourself, but our mission in jeopardy just so you could have the chance for him to remember your name? Ron there are many good reasons to fight someone out of your league. One to protect your fallen partner. Another is to protect those you hold dear, but for the chance that someone will remember your name isn't one of them. That has to be one of the worst reasons to do something like that!" Kim said striking a nerve with Ron.

"It isn't just Drakken Kim, do you know how annoying it is in our line of work to have the majority of your enemies not remember who you are? I mean other than Monkey Fist, mostly everyone else doesn't even remember my name! Also when we do save the world they remember to mention your name but not mine!" Ron replied while venting.

"Ron, remember your place in our missions is to distract our foes, while I take save the world like I always do." Kim said striking another nerve with Ron.

"I understand Kim." Ron started causing Kim to sigh in relief.

"Ok so you won't try anything dumb like…"

"I see that all I am to you is a tool who's only use is to make you look good, and build you back up when you are down. I am not a best friend, I am not your partner or even sidekick but a tool to you. Well you don't have to worry about me getting in your way anymore Kim, because I won't be going on anymore missions with you!" Ron said while handing his Kimmunator to Kim before he got up and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

'Oh god that so didn't come out right. I need to catch up to Ron and apologize quickly.' Kim thought to herself as she began to run after Ron.

However, even though she is in great shape and could keep up with some of the best Ron somehow managed to not only outpace her, but get out of her site within less than a minute.

'How come I never knew how good Ron is at running? I guess with him being the distraction for so long while running away from the hired goons did wonders for him. When we get this misunderstanding behind us I will try to convince him to join the track team. But for know I better wait until he cools down. Saying things in anger can hurt.' Kim thought to herself as she headed straight to her home.

Stage out

I made this fanfic for three reasons. The first is someone issued me a challenge to make this kind of story. The second being I really wanted to try my hand at making one, and the third there isn't enough of this pairing which saddens me. I am sorry if they seem a bit OOC but it for now it is needed to get the story going. I will do my best to try and keep them in character from now on unless OOCness is needed. R and R.


	2. Shego' offer and Kim's discussion

I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to the owner of the mouse without the chance of parole. Enjoy part two of your loss is my gain.

With Ron 10 minutes later

"I can't believe Kim would do that to me! I thought we were friends. It is ok, though. The Ron man will brush this off just like he always has when crap hit's the fan." Ron said to himself unaware someone is there watching the scene. "I just ran off just wanting to get as far away from Kim as possible. I didn't think I would get this far without getting tired. But maybe I did overreact and blow things out of proportion. But on another note where am I anyways?"

"You just ran into Lowerton Ron. I must say I am impressed that you could run that far without stopping. Princess really doesn't know what a gem she has or had." Said a voice that Ron instantly recognized.

Ron preparing for the worst took up his fighting stance trying not to leave any opening for Shego to exploit.

"Come on out Shego, the Ron man may be alone, but has plenty of fight within him!" Ron said causing Shego to chuckle.

"Relax Stoppable, I didn't come here to fight you. If I did, you wouldn't have lasted very long anyways." Shego said striking a nerve with Ron.

"Will you people stop condescending me! First Kim, and now you! If you think I won't last against you then bring it Shego!" Ron said with something to prove while causing Shego to laugh.

"So I wasn't wrong about you before Stoppable. It is a shame you grew it at the worst time!" Shego said tauntingly as she made the first move on Ron.

Ron seeing this coming is able to react fast enough to avoid a direct hit, however, he is still caught in the arm by one of Shego's kicks.

'Wow even though that wasn't a direct hit I felt that attack. No matter even though no one is here to see it, now is your time to shine Ron, Shego may be tougher then Monkey fist, but you still have one style of kung fu that Kim doesn't. Hopefully Shego hasn't seen it before.' Ron thought to himself as he used every ounce of his skill to try to keep up with Shego.

Ron continued to watch Shego's movements, and did what he did best move and evade while waiting for the right time to strike.

"What is the matter Stoppable, I thought you wanted to fight. It looks to me like you are avoiding me." Shego replied in a mocking tone.

However, upon Shego saying this Ron spotted the opening he wanted, and with one quick punch nailed Shego in the same ribs he hit the first time.

"That is right score two for the Ron man today!" Ron said causing Shego to glare at him.

'Remember Shego stick with your plan, If it get's Princess broken then this will be well worth it. But that doesn't mean I won't leave a couple of knots on him before hand.' Shego thought while ignoring the pain in her ribs.

The instant Ron said this Shego took her game up a notch while proceeding to go to work on him while treating him as if he was Kim minus the plasma. Even with this Ron is still able to avoid most of her strikes and even counter a few. However, The sprinting he did away from Kim a little while ago started to take its toll on him.

'Ok minus my powers Stoppable is really holding his own. Look like Princess was wrong about him being way out of my league. That will make this all the more sweeter.' Shego thought to herself while actually enjoying the her fight with Ron.

'Oh god maybe it wasn't a good idea to fight with Shego after sprinting away from Kim.' Ron thought to himself while barely avoiding full damage from Shego's attacks.

This didn't go unnoticed by Shego. However, like Ron she is also beginning to slow down, but not as the same rate Ron is.

'I need to end this before I am completely taxed. I have no clue what Shego might do to me since I never seen her end a fight with Kim.' Ron thought to himself while trying to catch his second wind.

'When this is done, I will have to make sure I get him to spar with me often to build my endurance. My fights with Kimmie are too short unlike with Stoppable.' Shego thought just before she delivered a solid sweep to Ron's feet causing him to fall to the ground.

Shego seeing Ron down for the count looked down on him right before having a smile of superiority on her face.

"Looks like I win Ron. However, now I see why Monkey Fist is always going on about you. You held your own against one of the best in the world. Not many can say that Ron." Shego said while feeling winded.

"Ok a little off topic, but why are you calling me by my first name? With you isn't it always Stoppable or Buffoon?" Ron asked.

"The answer is simple you have earned my respect Ron. However, that doesn't mean you are getting off the hook." Shego answered with the same smile of superiority.

"So what are you going to do to me now? Hold me hostage to lure out Kim? Well do your worst! I don't care what happens to me, I will make sure you never lay a hand on Kim!" Ron said seemingly forgetting he was upset with her while putting up a brave front.

"Still so loyal to someone who treats you like a tool instead of their equal. It is a shame really princess has the perfect guy by her side, yet she treats you like crap while going after pretty boys who could never lay a hand on me in a fight or even do half the stuff you do to make her happy." Shego said causing Ron to raise an eyebrow. "Save it Ron it is quite obvious, and even if it wasn't Dr D has been keeping tabs on you and the princess."

"Yet he never beats Kim and me? I have to ask seriously why to you work for him? I mean if anything you are nothing more than his tool as well." Ron countered striking a nerve with the villainess not because of the fact that is was somewhat true, but because Ron actually said it to her.

"He may be a blue idiot who doesn't even deserve to be in my presence, but unlike you I get paid extremely well from said blue idiot. Plus I get to do what I love while working for him. However, you have to follow the rules of not only the world but Princess as well while not earning a dime. So tell me even though she treats you like yesterday's garbage why do you stay so loyal to her?" Shego asked once again.

"She is my best friend. Isn't that a good enough reason?" Ron answered causing Shego to laugh.

"That is rich! If she was your friend, she would treat you as her equal not as a tool. If she was your friend, she would make sure everyone remembered your name Ron." Shego said knowing he was getting under his skin.

"Shego I may not be the brightest bulb in the bunch, but I know you didn't find me just to try to play Dr. Phil. So tell me what is it you really want?" Ron asked wanting to get to the point.

'Ok time to put the more active part of my plain into action.' Shego thought to herself before deciding to answer his question.

"You Ron! I wouldn't waste my time coming after someone who I thought wasn't worth it." Shego said throwing Ron for a loop.

"You almost had me there Shego. Besides why would a smoking hot villainess like yourself want with a loser like me?" Ron asked.

'Oh great did I say that last part out loud? Oh great now she has blackmail on me.' Ron thought to himself.

'Wow you would think Princess would help him with his self-esteem issues. I am going to have to cover that otherwise this plan won't work.' Shego thought to herself.

"Let's get one thing straight I don't go after or attempt to work with losers unless they are paying me well. Plus as I said before Ron you have earned my respect so I don't think that you are a loser." Shego answered.

'She actually tried to cheer me up in her own way? While it was out of character for her, she is still trying to use me to get to Kim.' Ron thought to himself.

"Thanks but I am still…"

Ron never got the chance to finish his sentence as Shego decided to put Ron's lips to better use. The kiss lasted for about 15 seconds before she released him.

"Wow that was just wow." Ron said almost speechless causing Shego to smile.

"Well I am glad you enjoy that because now you are coming with me. The night is young, and since it is a Friday you won't have to worry about school tomorrow." Shego said only for Ron to still resist.

"As much as I would love to ever fiber of my mind is tell me to run away." Ron said honestly.

"So you are running away from in your own words a smoking hot villainess who is willing to give you the time of day you never got before with 'Princess' to go back to said princess who not only thinks of you as a tool, but would date a guy who name is one letter away from monkey over you?" Shego asked using the nickname Ron gave Josh.

'Ron even if you aren't going on missions with Kim anymore, you still can't do anything that would hurt her. If you did so you would hurt her parents as well, and unlike Kim her parents are like your second family. But then again when you first saw Shego you thought she was smoking hot and she is offering you the chance Kim never would. Plus there isn't a really long line of women who are interested. I can only think of one other female that is interested and sadly her best friend would never allow it.' Ron thought to himself before he spoke.

"So let me get this straight you want to be my secret girlfriend?" Ron asked getting a positive response from that. "As long as it remains that I see no problem with us getting together, unless you have a problem dating a 16-year-old."

Upon hearing Ron's answer couldn't help but smile on the inside.

"Ron I know how old you are, and if I had a problem with that, I would have never tried getting with you. Besides with what I saw in these last two fights, you have the potential to become better than Kimmie ever could. Perhaps even become my equal in terms of fighting. Besides in terms of age I am 10 years your senior. But enough about that Ron, as I said before you are coming with me." Shego replied in a tone Ron normally wouldn't hear.

"Where are we going Shego?" Ron asked.

"Some place where we can get to know each other better as well as heal our wounds." Shego answered while adding a bit of sway in her hips to entice Ron even more.

'That is something Shego defiantly has Kim beat in. This so screams trap, but with a hottie like that as my woman she can trap me all she wants.' Ron thought to himself thinking more with his hormones then his brain.

Possible residence the next morning

Anne Possible is downstairs making breakfast for her family. She heavenly smell of pancakes, sausage, eggs, and toast fills the house while she is making this meal. No sooner does Anne finish making her second batch of pancakes does Kim come downstairs. Upon Anne hearing Kim's footsteps does she turn around to look at her daughter.

"Good morning Kim. Kim did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed dear? You normally don't come downstairs looking like that even if it is a weekend." Anne asked her oldest child who is looking like nightmare on elm street scary.

"Sorry mom, but I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. Me and Ron got into an argument, and I never got the chance to apologize." Kim answered.

Concerned for her first-born Anne decided to find out what the problem is, and how she could help fix it.

"So tell me Kim, what did you and Ron have an argument about?" Anne asked.

"Yesterday while we were out on a mission Ron went away from our usual routine. Normally he is the distraction, and I take care of our foes, but this time around for the chance that Drakken would remember his name he want and took on Shego." Kim started.

"What Ron took on Shego? The scary green chick that…" Jim started.

"Throws green plasma from her hands?" Tim finished.

"Yes and don't interrupt my story again!" Kim answered in a grouchy tone.

"Kim don't take your anger out on your little brothers, Now Jim, Tim, if you want to listen you listen quietly or you can go to your room until breakfast is ready!" Anne replied in a stern tone.

"Thank you, now where was I? Oh yes Ron went and tried to take on Shego while having me do what he normally does during a mission. If I didn't hit the self destruct button in time who knows what Shego would have done to Ron." Kim continued. "It was later on that I spoke to Ron about what happened, and he explained to me once again why he did what he did. Mom are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am Kim, but I am cooking breakfast now as well. I have to make sure the food doesn't burn. Now please continue so I can help you with your problem." Anne said while removing 3 pancakes from the frying pan, and putting them on a plate.

"It was then that I said some ill placed words that I think were too harsh even for me." Kim said with a ping of guilt in her voice.

"What did you say to him that could cause you to lose sleep Kim?" Anne asked.

"Ron remember your place in our missions is to distract our foes, while I save the world like I always do." Kim said causing her brothers to get upset.

"Kim what you said has to be…"

"The worst thing you could ever say to Ron." Tim said finishing off Jim sentence.

"Now boys, Kimmie cub is right on this one. Ron is supposed to be the distraction while Kim saves the world like she always does. It isn't her fault that Ron forgot his place in this." James Possible said getting a glare from not only Anne but his two sons as well.

"Dad Kim and Ron are a team…"

"And what Kim said to Ron was not only condescending, but wrong!" Jim said once again finishing off Tim's sentence.

"Now boys from what I remember Ron agreed to go with Kim on these missions to keep her safe and so we would let her go on these missions nothing more." James said defending himself.

"When I said those words, Ron said that I was using him as a tool to make myself look good, and to build myself up when I am down. He then said he wouldn't be there for me on missions anymore, gave me his Kimmunictor and then ran off." Kim said upset now shedding some tears. "I am worried that our friendship will be over as well as our partnership."

"Kim remember anything is possible for a possible, so even though Ron has left you, you can still save the world like you always do." James said trying to cheer up his little girl. "When I see Ronald, I think I will have to defiantly show him the inner workings of a deep space probe."

"Kim why didn't you chase after Ron…"

"And apologize to him?"

"I did chase after him, but Ron was running so fast that I lost sight of him. He really should be on the track team." Kim said remembering that night. "Mom since it was your advice I wanted, tell me what do you think I should do, and do you think Ron will forgive me?"

"Kim when you get the chance I think you should call Ron and invite him over to breakfast. Normally he comes every Sunday for breakfast, but I feel he should be here today. It will give you the chance to talk to him and hopefully clear up this misunderstanding. I also don't honestly think Ron would throw away his friendship with you over one fight. You two have been friends for too long for that." Anne answered.

"Now Anne, why should Kim call Ron over to apologize? If anything Ron should be apologizing to Kim for making her worry about him." James asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Dad Kim seriously disrespected…"

"Ron when she said that to him." Jim said one again finishing his brother's sentence.

"Dad as much as I hate to admit it Jim and Tim are right. I need to apologize to Ron. I could have used much better words, and I just can't see myself doing missions without him." Kim said as she went over to the phone and called her best friend.

Kim listened to the phone ring for about a minute and a half until she got an answering machine. Upon hearing it Kim sighed.

"Either he isn't home or he is still upset with me because he isn't answering the phone. Plus since I have his Kimmunictor I can't use it to contact him that way." Kim said dejected.

"Don't worry Kim. When you see Ron again, just apologize to him and let him know things will be different. If I know Ronald he will forgive you, and your friendship with him will grow even stronger since you two weathered through this." Anne said trying to cheer up her daughter.

'I hope she is right. I would sooner have Ron as my partner then anyone else.' Kim thought to herself as she sat down and began to dig into her plate of pancakes and sausage.

A house somewhere in Lowerton at the exact moment

'Wow that had to be the craziest dream I ever had. First me giving up on team possible, then fighting Shego, only for her to want and actually become my secret girlfriend, then finally losing my virginity to her. That is one dream I won't be telling KP ever.' Ron thought to himself still not aware of his surroundings.

However, upon adjusting his eyes, Ron find out that he is in the same bedroom that he saw in his dream, and the bed he was sleeping in is a queen size bed with green and black checker sheets covering him. However, what Ron saw next almost put his brain into sensory overload. This came in the form of a stark naked Shego walking into the room drinking a cup of coffee.

"I see my young lover is finally awake, and from the looks of it, you are ready for another round." Shego said in a seductive tone while seeing Ron's erection rise to attention.

"So what happened yesterday wasn't a dream? I really had sex with Kim's arch-enemy?" Ron asked in a nervous tone.

"Nope everything that you remember between the two of us really happened. So tell me how does it feel to lose your virginity to the best Ron?" Shego asked while striking a sexy pose.

'Oh great I KP ever finds out about this she is going to kill me. Wait if what Shego says is true then not only did I sleep with her, but I am now dating her as well. But on a personal note booyah! I actually lost my virginity to a hot older woman.' Ron thought to himself.

"Like nothing no one would ever believe." Ron answered before Shego once put the up of coffee on a coaster.

"Well then Ron you are coming with me again. We have a date with a shower before we have a talk about our relationship. As much as I would love to send you back to princess with my scent all over you, I don't want her trying to ruin something that has the potential to become great." Shego said just before she once again put on a show for Ron while walking to the shower.

Stage out

So ends part 2 of your loss is my gain. Just a little info due to the Admins still taking down stories for MA content I won't be adding any lemons in this story sorry but better safe then sorry. Also with this one Ron won't be oblivious to the certain things happening around him in this one he is aware of a certain cheerleaders feelings for him. (You all know who I am talking about) R and R.


	3. a dark lure and a red headed cupid

I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 3 of your loss is my gain.

Shego's backyard

Both Ron and Shego had worked up a good sweat from their 10 minute sparring session. However, unlike the last fight Shego was more winded then Ron since unlike before Ron starting out fresh. After a 5 minute break Shego is the first to speak.

"That was a decent work out Ron. Whenever we spend time together that isn't fun time we will be getting one of these types of spars. But I have to ask you don't you think Kimmie will be worried about you and have nerd linger track you here?" Shego asked.

"Not right away. Even if Kim is concerned she will most likely think I am at the temple with my family. It will be after that she will worry if anything. But still I am going to have to get rid of that blasted chip some how. Last thing I want is for Kim to try and track me while I am with you, and ruin something great." Ron said with a bit of annoyance.

'A tracking chip? Well as long as Kimmie doesn't asked nerd linger to use it we are fine. But for now I am going to have to come up with a plan to get rid that chip without Princess finding out.' Shego thought to herself before speaking.

"Thanks to one of Drakken's spy bots I was able to hear you what you said to her before you ran off. Were you serious when you said you wouldn't go on missions with Princess anymore? Are you sure you want to do that?" Shego asked.

"I am not going to be Kim's tool anymore. The next mission that comes up I don't care what it is I am not going on it." Ron said with base.

"You know she will use her greatest weapon on you to get you do whatever she wants. That is her way of getting her people to do what she wants." Shego countered.

"The dreaded Puppy Dog Pout! It has gotten me and many others to bend to her will. Well never again. I won't let it bend me to her will again." Ron declared.

'Hopefully he keeps his word on that one. Without him Kimmie won't stand a chance against me and in Ron's words the in the closet retard. But at the same time I need to tread carefully if I am going to bring Ron over to the side of evil. Doing that and having her find out that not only did Ron join the side of evil but is dating me will really crush her.' Shego thought to herself with a wicked smile.

"Ron, we will be sparring like this more often, since even though I am good now there is always room for improvement. Also while you have the potential to be my equal in fighting, you need to a lot more practice to get there." Shego said changing the subject.

"While that does sound like fun, why are you so dead set on doing this? I mean what if I were to go to another team of crime fighters? You would have just trained me to hand you your behind." Ron asked.

"For two reasons. One you are my boyfriend, and even though you are a decent fighter I don't want a weak boyfriend. Second I want you to become my partner in crime sometime in the future." Shego answered throwing Ron for a loop.

"Did I hear you right? You want me to be your partner?" Ron asked still stunned.

"Yes Ron you heard me right. Think about it you have great potential, but you are being limited by all the rules that the side you are on has. While you have the risk of going to jail for being on my side, you don't have all the rules the good guys have. Even when you are trying to stop the bad guys you still have to follow rules while for the villains there are no rules but to get rid of the good guys and get what we want. Besides I bet if you were to join the dark side you would make a better villain then you ever did as a hero." Shego started. "But for a more personal reason I would rather be working with someone I actually liked who is a lot less annoying and whiny."

"Ok Shego you are working way to hard to try and sell me the evil gig. Plus remember I am 16 and this would be a life altering thing for me. But on another note what really made you join the dark side? I know part of the reason is because you like it, as well as that idiot brother of yours who makes Drakken seen smart, but something is telling there is more to it then that." Ron asked catching Shego off guard.

'Perceptive I see. Makes me wonder if his buffoonery was all an act. But should I tell him the truth? No I swore to keep that to myself and leave it buried. But on another note for now it might not be a good idea to have him away from Princess now that I think about it. At least not until another wedge comes between them.' Shego thought to herself before she spoke.

"There is nothing else to it Ron. I like being evil, and I don't like taking orders from idiots who aren't paying me well. That is all there is to it." Shego answered defensively.

'I know she is lying otherwise she wouldn't be so defensive. But I won't pressure her for anymore info either. She can tell me when she is ready too. But joining the dark side? If I were to do that I need to have a good reason for doing it. Just to prove to Kim that I am within her league and Shego's isn't a good enough reason. What the heck I am seriously thinking about joining the dark side? Why am I thinking about this now? Even if my girlfriend is evil that doesn't make you evil.' Ron thought to himself in shock.

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want Ron. When you do become my partner I want it to be your choice. But until you truly decide to whether you want to be my partner in crime or not I need to ask you to do something for me." Shego replied.

"What is it Shego?" Ron asked.

"As much as I don't want you to do it, I need you to go back to going on missions with Princess. I know you don't want to be her tool, but going on missions with her for now is necessary." Shego said causing Ron to frown.

"Shego I told you already I am not doing another mission with her again. I won't be used my her again!" Ron said adamantly.

"Well if I know Kimmie well, if you start doing something that is out of the ordinary she will think something is up. When that happens she will do some digging, and if that happens she might find out about us. The last thing we need is Kim throwing a wrench in our relationship." Shego started.

"Kim never listened to me when I didn't approve of whom she dated. So why should I listen to her in that matter if we were found out?" Ron countered remembering most of Kim's past dates.

'Either he is really likes me, Princess struck a nerve with him in the past with that area, or both. Well Shego it is time for you to try and convince Ron to do this.' Shego thought to herself before she spoke.

"Well unlike you she isn't dating an international criminal who is also breaking the law by dating a very 'gifted' minor. But my second reason is so I can see you while keeping Princess oblivious of us at the same time. Cause what we are doing now is a lot more risky then seeing each other on Kimmie's missions. Besides it will help you keep in practice as well since I will be fighting you instead of Princess from now on." Shego replied still trying to sway Ron.

'If it means I can stay with Shego without more worry then I will do it. If Kim found out about us I would have to leave Shego, and go back to having to be the guy who can't get a girlfriend due to that stupid food chain. Though I find it ironic that because of the same food chain that I could get with Shego. Otherwise might have been with Tara or at least went out with her.' Ron thought to himself before he spoke.

"As much as I don't want to do it, I will to make us work. I don't want to go back to being the guy who doesn't have a girlfriend because of Kim and those who are against this." Ron answered causing Shego to smile.

"Now there is one last thing I want to talk about before we eat, get clean together, and have some more fun." Shego said in a serious tone. "Why is it that you who can not only go one on one with Monkey fist and win as well as hold your own against me lose to a bunch of high school jocks that both me and Monkey fist can mop the floor with?" Shego asked with her hands on her hips.

"In my defense I wasn't exactly a master of Monkey Kung fu back then as…"

"I am not talking about before that happened, I am talking about just recently 3 days ago!" Shego said cutting off Ron.

"Oh that. Well Kim thought it would be best if I didn't fight back after one incident when I chose to defend myself. The guy was left eating dirt with a broken hand in that fight." Ron answered causing Shego hands to light up out of anger not because of what Ron did, but the reason he stopped defending himself.

'Oh that is it Princess, the next time we meet I am going to make this fight really personal. But first time to undo some of the damage Kimmie has done.' Shego thought to herself darkly.

"Ron from now on you are do defend yourself and not lose against those buffoons on purpose. However, if you still want to listen to Kimmie you can, but know that if I find out about it I will make sure to show up to your school, and challenge them myself, and we both know how that will end." Shego said while cracking her knuckles.

'Knowing Shego she would do that as well. Me defending myself against them will be less brutal than Shego wailing on them. But at the same time I didn't know she cared so much.' Ron thought to himself.

'From that look on his face he knows what I will do to them if I show up. Hopefully he will now use some of that backbone and defend himself against those losers that even Drakken's weakest henchman could beat. As long as I am dating you Ron I will make sure you aren't getting messed with in my own way of course.' Shego thought to herself not caring about her plan for the moment.

Somewhere in Middleton park

"Kim I know you are worried about Ron, but I think it is better that you let him cool down instead of trying to go and talk to him now. The last thing you want is for more words to be said that can't be taken back." Tara said to her cheer captain.

Kim was originally sitting in the park alone trying to get her thoughts together on what she would say and do to apologize to Ron. However, in the middle of her thoughts Tara spotted her, walked up to her, and started a conversation. Tara noticed Kim wasn't her usual self so wanting to help her fellow cheerleader asked her what was wrong. With this for the past 15 minute both Kim spoke with Tara about what had happened and Tara listened and comforted her.

"Thanks to my mother reminding me that Ron goes to the temple with his family on Saturdays my mind has been put at somewhat ease. But I am still worried he might not forgive me when I see him." Kim said confiding in her fellow cheerleader.

"Kim Ron is many things, but a person who can hold a grudge against you isn't one of them. Besides with all the stuff you told everyone about him, I know he really cares for you. Though sometimes I wish he didn't so much." Tara said with a bit of jealously in her voice.

Upon hearing this Kim gain a general idea of what Tara was implying.

'Hmm If I am right she must still like Ron from when he save everyone at Wannaweep. But I thought she gotten over Ron when she was with Josh.' Kim thought to herself before she spoke.

"You still like Ron don't you Tara?" Kim asked while hoping for confirmation.

"Yes Kim I still like Ron. Even when I was going out with Josh, a part of me still liked him." Tara answered.

"When you were going out with Josh? What happened between you and him that you two broke up?" Kim asked catching the past tense.

"What Ron always told you when you were going out with Josh isn't too far from the truth. Mankey is truly one letter away from Monkey. He broke up with me when Amelia gave him the green light, and tried to cover it up with we need a small break. When I told Bonnie what happened, it took nearly everyone on the cheer squad with you and Ron being the exceptions to convince her not to punish him." Tara answered surprising Kim. "Also to be honest with you I wanted to get with Ron ever since he saved us from Gil at Wannaweep. However, when I mentioned it to Bonnie, she told me that it would upset the food chain. She also told me that I could do a lot better than Ron. However, now I realize I don't want better, I want to be with Ron, but I am afraid that if we did get together Bonnie wouldn't be my friend anymore." Tara replied concerned.

"Well if Bonnie is truly your friend she won't stop being your friend because of this. She will accept you dating Ron and wish for you to be happy. Also while what happened with me and Ron yesterday was horrible, I do remember Ron running away from me with more speed then I ever had. Maybe I could convince him to join the track team and help boost his standing on the food chain so Bonnie will lay off about Ron, and if that doesn't work I will help you try to convince Bonnie." Kim said to her fellow cheerleader trying to ease her worries.

"You would really do that for me Kim?" Tara asked in shock.

"Ron is my best friend, and with the way school is for him, he doesn't have a long line of girls who want to date him. Other than Zita who he used to date he has never had another girlfriend before. I want to see him happy and hopefully you can do that for him." Kim answered sincerely.

"Kim while I thank you for helping me with this, you know Ron doesn't care about the food chain. It is the main reason Bonnie gives him flak. I don't think he will join the track team just to get some standing on the food chain." Tara replied in a worried tone.

"I will do my best to convince him that is more for you then it is for him since it will help get Bonnie to let up, and if that fails I will just use my secret weapon." Kim said confidently.

"Kim while no man has been able to say no to that tactic, what if it backfires on you one day?" Tara asked worried for some reason.

"No one has been able to resist it yet, and for your sake let's hope Ron doesn't get an immunity for it now." Kim answered.

Stage out

So ends part 3 of your loss is my gain. I had this chapter finished sometime ago, but real life and college kept me from combing through this and posting sooner. R and R.


	4. The secret is out and a doppelganger

I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to the owners of the mouse without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 4 of your loss is my gain.

Drakken's newest lair

Drakken is working on yet another one of his inventions for world domination while thinking about his last defeat by Kim Possible while drinking a cup of what he called coco moo moo. Inspiration had hit him 7 hours ago, and since then he has worked on his latest device with the help of a couple of synodrones. After tightening the last bolt Drakken took a look at his handy work. However, no sooner did Drakken finish his work did an annoyed Shego come in with a look on her face that screamed murder.

"This had better be good Drakken, because I was enjoying my day off, and was planning on enjoying it with some pleasant company when you called me in! I warn you if it isn't good I will be playing a 5 hour game of let's make Drakken go ouch!" Shego hissed causing Drakken to gulp.

"Now Shego that won't be necessary as I was able to recreate my cloning machine. Now all I need is a strand of DNA and it will…"

"No Drakken I have a no cloning policy in my contract remember? Also as for you no! One of you is annoying enough we don't need anymore of you running around." Shego said cutting Drakken off.

"Now Shego words do hurt, and how am I suppose to test it to make sure it works?" Drakken said causing Shego to light up out of anger.

"Ok you call me here to show me something that might not work? Ok round one of let's make Drakken go ouch will begin now!" Shego said in a pissed off tone while ready to turn Drakken into her own personal punching bag.

"Wait Shego, I know you want to hurt me, but how about we use that blond hair that is within your hairs? But I have to ask how did a blond hair get caught in your hair?" Drakken asked surprising Shego.

'Darn it I thought I must have missed that when I was showering off Ron's scent. Even though it was his second time, I am defiantly going to get a round three with him when I see him next. I am so going to turn him into the perfect lover for me while trying to turn him as well.' Shego thought to herself with a smile on her face.

"I am guessing it must be some of Stoppable's hair from when I fought with him two days ago. You know what Dr D? I think I will cancel my game of let's make Drakken go ouch if this machine works, and I get to keep the clone if it does." Shego said in a much chipper mood.

"You are up to something aren't you Shego? What is it? Is it a plan to defeat our arch-enemy Kim Possible and what his name?" Drakken asked causing Shego to frown at her boss's stupidity.

"You know what? I can see why Stoppable called you an in the closet retard. You can make devices that take a good deal of intelligence to make, yet I just said Stoppable's simple name less then a 2 minutes ago, and you still can't even remember it." Shego said in annoyance.

Shego then placed the blond hair into the machine, while Drakken fired it up. In less then 2 minutes the sample was gone, but in its place a perfect clone of Ron appeared. Shego upon looking at the perfect clone of Ron smiled.

"You are lucky this thing actually works. Will he have all the memories of his original while having loyalty to the creator as well?" Shego asked.

"The clone's loyalty will be to the first person it sees. Now all that is… Shego why did you do that?" Drakken asked.

"I said I wanted this clone, and I want it loyal to me. Besides It is nice to have a live punching bag to take my anger out on while Possible isn't around, and it will help keep you from being the victim of let's make Drakken go ouch. It is a win win unless of course you piss me off." Shego said while taking the Ron clone with her.

'Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with her. I think I should count my blessings since she choose not to play the dread make Drakken go ouch game with me. Oh how I pity that clone though.' Drakken thought to himself as Shego walked away with the clone of Ron.

"Mistress Shego what are your plans for me?" Clone Ron asked.

"That depends do you remember everything that your original does?" Shego asked.

"Yes mistress Shego I remember everything. I even remember the most recent things he has done." Clone Ron answered.

"Well you won't be mentioning any of that to Drakken, and as for what I plan to do with you, simple when me and Ron are together you will fill in and work with princess so she won't suspect anything." Shego answered.

"But what about the tracking chip my original has? She will know I am fake if she tries to track the real Ron with it." Clone Ron asked causing Shego to smile.

"Unless Kimmie decides to go stalker on your original or something that shouldn't be an issue. But at the same time you bring up a good point." Shego replied deep in thought.

'"Mistress Shego, I have to ask you why are you going this far to keep your relationship secret from Kim? Wouldn't it be easier just to tell her and show her now you are dating her best friend?" Clone Ron asked.

"While that would be easy, it wouldn't truly crush her. Plus if Ron isn't completely on my side when I do this, He will just go back to her." Shego answered.

"Mistress Shego, while going through my original's memories, I have figured out a way to deal with the tracking chip that will be able to leave you with all the time you want with my original without worry." Clone Ron replied causing Shego to smile.

Clone Ron then explained his plan to Shego in a quick simple way that anyone even a 7-year-old could understand. After Clone Ron finished his explanation Shego couldn't help but smile.

"Your intelligence hasn't been modified by Drakken's cloning machine hasn't it?" Shego asked.

"No mistress this is all my original's chain of thought." Clone Ron said causing Shego to smile even more.

'I definitively need to get to find a way to keep Ron for myself when this is over. Who knows if things don't work out and Drakken does fail which with no doubt he will even without Princess foiling him, me and Ron could be the next Bonnie and Clyde or Mack and Molly. (An: If you want to know where I got the second couple from PM me and I will answer it.) Woah don't jump the gun Shego you want to crush princess while keeping Ron for yourself you aren't looking for love but would that be so... No Shego remember it is all part of your plan.' Shego thought to herself.

Stoppable residence Sunday morning

"I am sorry Rufus, but I was with stuff happened yesterday that I didn't expect. Besides mom and dad did leave you the cheese dish I made for you before the went away for their second honeymoon. But on another note what would you like for breakfast a cheese omelet?" Ron asked.

"Yeah cheese!" Rufus squeaked happily as he hoped on Ron's shoulder as he went into the kitchen and began to gather the things needed for their breakfast.

Within 10 minutes the entire kitchen held the heavenly smell of the cheese omelet for Rufus along with pancakes for himself.

"It will be ready soon buddy. I guessing my parents weren't worried about me finding food since they left me plenty of stuff hold us over." Ron said to Rufus.

"Ron stay with Possible family." Rufus replied causing Ron to frown.

"No Rufus while most of the Possible's are like family, I won't be anywhere near Kim Possible." Ron said saying Kim's name like it was something disgusting causing Rufus to gasp in shock.

"Kim Ron's best friend. Kim not evil." Rufus said while thinking his best friend/owner was brainwashed or something.

"Rufus a friend would not tell you to know your place on a mission in such a condescending tone. In fact if it wasn't for me telling her parents I would go one these missions with her she would have never been able to go on them in the first place! It would serve her right if I didn't go on anymore missions with her then she wouldn't be able to go on them anymore." Ron answered while not forgetting about the food.

"Oh boys concert." Rufus replied causing Ron to think for a moment.

"Yeah what about the Oh boys concert Rufus?" Ron asked.

"Kim went with you even though she didn't want to go." Rufus answered causing Ron to frown.

"Yeah and because of that I did become popular for a short period until I everyone was reminded by the jocks that I was at bottom feeder." Ron answered remembering the memory.

"Kim watched me when you couldn't." Rufus added causing Ron to lose his a bit more of his disgust with Kim once again.

"Yeah she did do that for me and she did make sure you were safe for me." Ron replied with a little less hate.

Rufus still on Ron shoulder was enjoying the scent of cheese until he detected a familiar scent on Ron that shouldn't be on him.

"Why Shego scent on Ron?" Rufus asked causing Ron to sigh.

'Rufus can smell Shego's scent on me? Crap I forgot that naked mole rats can tell their enemies and friends by their scent, and with all the missions Rufus has been on with me and Kim that involved her we would know her scent. but I thought I washed it off well I just hope Kim's nose isn't anything like Rufus or we will both be getting a taste of her 16 styles of Kung Fu.' Ron thought before he spoke.

"I did fight Shego on my last mission with Kim. I also fought with her again after Kim said those condescending things to me." Ron answered only for Rufus not to buy it.

"Pheromones mixed in with scent. Ron sleep with Shego?" Rufus said causing Ron to sigh.

"Yes Rufus I slept with Shego twice. She was my secret girlfriend Rufus." Ron answered causing Rufus to almost faint.

"Kim good for Ron Shego..." Rufus then did raspberries to show what he thought of her.

"Rufus you may not like her, but I do. When I first laid eyes on her I always thought that she was smoking hot and even though I never said anything to anyone else I still do." Ron confessed.

"Kim kill Shego and Ron if she find out. Leave Shego and never tell Kim." Rufus said now concerned for Ron's safety.

"Rufus you know as well as I do Shego wouldn't let anything get in the way of what she wanted and I think I will follow that example. I won't let anyone stop me from being with her." Ron said shocking Rufus.

"Ron would give up everything to be with Shego?" Rufus asked his owner.

'That is a good question. Would I really give up everything for Shego? It feels great being with her in an intimate way and even though she does have her rough areas that is nothing a bit of my Ronshine can't fix. But at the same time Kim has been my friend for 12 years, and even if she did says some harsh things to me she is still my friend. Well if she is truly my friend she will be happy for me even if she doesn't like Shego. Lord knows even though I did protest against who she dated I always wanted her to be happy even if it wasn't with me.

Ron is about to answer his question when he smells the cheese omelet is ready. Ron then get's a plate and places Rufus's breakfast on the plate.

"Rufus if Kim is truly my best friend like you said she will get over me dating Shego when and if she finds out. But for now I won't be telling her anything. Even though it is a great risk buddy me and Shego have the potential to become something great, and I won't let anyone or anything ruin that." Ron answered.

"Shego use Ron to get to Kim." Rufus said causing Ron to frown.

"To be honest with you buddy I wouldn't put that past her with her being evil and all. But that won't stop me from being with her. Rufus I know you don't like this but I need to know if everyone else turns on me that I can count on you to be on my side." Ron replied in a concerned tone.

Rufus's only response was a thumb up causing Ron to smile.

"Thanks buddy. You don't know what this means to me." Ron answered while flipping the pancakes in the skillet without even looking at them.

Ron after flipping the pancakes looks at Rufus who is already eating the cheese omelet Ron made for him, and from the look of it Rufus like always is enjoying his owner's cooking. No sooner does Rufus finish eating his meal does Ron's doorbell ring. Rufus seeing that Ron is still cooking goes to the door to see who it is. Upon seeing who it Rufus runs back to Ron and get on his shoulder.

"So who is at the door Rufus?" Ron asked.

"Kim." Was Rufus's answer.

Stage out

Sorry I took so long to finish this chapter but I got a few idea and I needed to change some things. Also if you thought it was Kim who found out sorry but it is too early for her to find out. Also if you think it wasn't possible for Rufus to smell Shego on Ron here is a fun fact about naked mole rats. They can tell their enemies by their scent and sense Rufus has been on a few missions that involved Shego he would know her scent. R and R people.


	5. plans and inner turmoil

I don't own kim possible or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to the owners of the mouse without the chance of parole. Enjoy Part 5 of your loss is my gain.

Shego home 2 hours before the end of Chapter 4

"Mistress Shego, with the intelligence that I have temporarily borrowed, I was able to make the devices that you wanted.I was also able to make a few others I foreseen you would need. I even color them the way you desired." Clone Ron replied.

"So everything I wanted is ready?" Shego asked.

"Yes mistress Shego. I also made something else to help you with your plan. It will make it so that if anyone sees you they won't see your real self. I really had a hard time making it out of the old spare parts Drakken had but I did it. It will work based on your thoughts." Clone Ron answered causing Shego to smile.

Shego wanting to test out the new device placed it on her waist and within moments thought of a look. Within moments The image she was thinking of took the place of her original image. Shego wondering if it worked took a look in the mirror and upon seeing it smiled.

"Wow it works perfectly Stoppable. If only Drakken could make all of his devices like this one then the world would have been ours by now." Shego replied in a chirper mood.

(AN: Shego will be calling Clone Ron Stoppable and the original one by his first name from now on.)

"Thank you mistress Shego I aim to please you." Clone Ron said in a sincere tone.

"I have to admit having you go back to that government area to use project feebes to increase your intelligence even for a short bit of time was a stroke of genius. Plus given that you are a clone of Ron made it as easy as you walking in, and volunteering to test the machine to get what we truly wanted." Shego said once again praising clone Ron.

"Mistress I beg your pardon, but why not just give up on your plan to crush Kim, and date my original normally?" Clone Ron asked causing Shego's mood to change.

"Why should I give up on my plan? I wouldn't be going through all the trouble of doing all this if I wanted to just date him." Shego replied in an annoyed tone.

"Here me out mistress Shego. Weather you would use this as a plan, or date him regularly it would hurt Kim anyways. It would also have an effect on her when she finds out about you and my original dating. Especially since he is keeping a secret from her that is this big. It is a betrayal of trust on his part which would really hurt their teamwork as well a possibly do irreversible damage to their friendship. So why not just treat my original like you would any other boyfriend? It will flow more naturally, and you will have a better chance of keeping my original and not have him running back to Kim." Clone Ron said causing Shego to frown.

'Damn it! Once again Stoppable has a point. But if I did that then Ron would be beaten or permanently crucified since all my past boyfriends were nothing but pretty boy losers or just plan losers. Now that I think about it I am actually treating Ron better than any of my other boyfriends not that I will let his clone know that.' Shego thought to herself before she spoke.

"Even if I wanted to I can't. Remember if someone sees the real me with Ron, then princess will find out before I want her too. Even with your camouflage device, I can't stay hidden 24/7 unless there are no limits to it. " Shego countered.

"The camouflage device I made you mistress works with your thoughts, but is powered by your own unique plasma powers. However, the power it draws from them is only 1% and your powers are self-generating so it won't affect you. But still you should treat my original as a real boyfriend and not a tool since I know he doesn't treat you as such. Plus you already told me you enjoy his cooking, sleeping with him in both a sexual and non sexual way, as well as sparring with him. You already have several things you enjoy with him. Just build on that and things will have a better chance of working out." Clone Ron stressed causing Shego to sigh.

'Why I am taking relationship advice from a clone of my boyfriend?' I never would take anyone's advice with anything involving this subject yet here I am doing otherwise.' Shego said to herself. 'But he is right about one thing. Either way a big wedge is going to come between him and Kimmie whether I do this plan or not since I am dating Ron without her knowledge.'

"Well you are loyal only to me, and you haven't given me a bad plan or gadget yet so I will go with your idea. But remember if this doesn't go my way you know what will happen." Shego said as she walked to her closet and began searching for something.

"Mistress Shego, what are you looking for?" Clone Ron asked.

"Something that will wow your original. When it comes to being evil and dating I don't do either half assed." Shego answered as she found what she was looking for.

'This will do nicely.' Shego thought to herself smiling as she looked over the get up she had gotten.

"Mistress Shego, If you are planning on going on a date with my original today, you should wait a until after the morning at least." Clone Ron said causing Shego to raise an eyebrow.

"Why should I wait?" Shego asked waiting for a good reason.

"Today is Sunday which is my original's day to have breakfast at the Possible family. Even if he is still upset with Kim, he will still go since he sees the Possible family as his second family. Trying to break that could put unneeded friction on your relationship, and could have the same effect Kim got when she told my original to know his place." Clone Ron answered.

'If he wasn't completely loyal to me I would swear he is actually trying to make me and Ron work for his own reasons.' Shego thought to herself as she went into the bathroom to get changed.

'Mistress Shego I hope you know what you are doing and take my advice. Either way my original's best friend will get crushed but your chances for success won't increase if you stick with your original plan.' Clone Ron thought to himself just before Shego came out of the bathroom.

"Stoppable, I know I look great, but I want to know what do you think honestly?" Shego asked clone Ron.

"I think my original is going to be speechless when he get's a load of you in that." Clone Ron said giving Shego the answer she wanted.

Possible household 1 PM (4 hours after the end of chapter 4)

"Thanks for the wonderful meal Mrs. Dr. P and Mr. Dr. P you are lucky you have not only a beautiful wife, but one who can cook well." Ron said while getting up from the table.

"Thank you for the compliments Ron. But I have to know why are you leaving so soon? Normally you and Rufus stay a little longer than this especially on Sundays."Anne replied in a curious tone.

"Mrs. Dr. P I actually had made some plans for this day so I need to go before I am thrown completely off schedule." Ron answered honestly.

"Well make sure you are back before curfew or you will be grounded for the week." Mrs. Dr. P said throwing Ron for a loop.

"I beg your pardon Mrs. Dr. P?" Ron asked confused.

"Me and James know your parents aren't home, and I know they will be gone for the week. Since you are a third son to me and James you will be staying here for the week instead of at your own home alone." Anne answered.

"Mrs. Dr. P in my parents eyes I am a man. After what happened with the bar mitzvah incident I believe they are doing this to show me they trust me." Ron brought up only for Anne to nip it in the butt.

"Ron your parents also told you that in the event that they were away that me and James would fill in, and I am not going to let my third son stay by himself alone for a week. It is just irresponsible. So after you are done with what you are doing I want you back here do you understand Ron?" Anne said in a firm tone.

"Yes Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said in a tone causing everyone there to raise an eyebrow.

"Ron if I didn't know any better I would say that…" Jim started.

"You don't want to spend time here with us." Tim sad finishing Jim's sentence once again.

"Normally you would be happy to spend time over here especially with my Little Kimmie cub. Could it be that you haven't forgiven her yet?" James asked looking at Ron.

"Mr. Dr. P I have forgiven Kim for her harsh words. However I just have a lot on my mind now." Ron answered honestly.

"Ok and that is what we are here for Ron. You are a part of our family Ron, and family helps each other out. Besides who better to talk to about your problems then your best friend and your second family?" Kim asked concerned for her friend.

'Oh sure what am I suppose to say? Kim I don't want to stay here so I be free to spend time with my girlfriend? Oh sure then that will bring a couple more cans of worms to the party. But then again no one said this would be easy.' Ron thought to himself.

"Ron, I don't know what kind of plans you had for the day, make sure you are back here before 10:00 PM. It is a school night, and I don't want to have to worry about were you are." Anne replied in a motherly tone.

"Yes Mrs. Dr. P, but I have to ask though where will I be sleeping at?" Ron asked out of curiously.

"You and Rufus will be sleeping on the couch tonight. I won't have you in the same room as Kim." James replied in a stern tone.

"Ron after eating Rufus fell asleep. I don't think he will be up for a while so if your plans included him then you will have to minus him out of the equation." Jim and Tim said at the same time.

"Sometimes I wonder if the two of you share a brain. KP could you make sure Rufus says safe while I am out? I would ask your brothers, but I don't want to have to worry about him being involved in one of their crazy experiments." Ron said causing Jim and Tim to feel offended.

"Don't worry Ron I will make sure he is safe. But I have to ask what were you planning on doing before I came over to your home an apologized?" Kim asked.

"I was going to eat breakfast with Rufus, then work out to a new workout tape I got from Japan." Ron answered remember the mail he got a week ago.

"Work out? Ron since when do you work out?" Kim asked.

"Before Rufus talked some sense into me, I was still upset with you. I was going to originally work out so I could blow off some team. But after Rufus and me talked, I just decided that I needed to improve myself period." Ron answered.

"I think Ron decided to do that…" Jim started.

"So he could impress a female he has his eye on." Tim finished just before Kim spoke up.

"That reminds me, you dropped something the other day. I think you should take it back. I don't like the idea of not being able to get in contact with my best friend." Kim said as she handed Ron back his Kimmunator.

"We will see you later Ron, but remember if you aren't back before curfew then you will have to make the meals for the week you are here." Mrs. Dr. P causing everyone to look at her funny as Ron walked out the door.

"I know he said he forgave me, but I still think Ron is upset with me." Kim said with a bit of worry in her voice.

"What was your…" Tim started.

"First clue Kim?" Jim said finishing his brother's sentence with a bit of sarcasm.

"I think your brothers are right Kim. Normally Ron would jump at the chance to spend time with us but now he would rather be alone then with us for the week? It just doesn't add up." Anne added.

"Ron did say he had a lot on his mind, but at the same time I am going to have to have a man to man talk with Ronald." James said causing Kim to frown.

"Dad no threatening to show him the inner workings of a deep space probe from the inside. Every single fight or argument we ever had we made it through and our bond has become stronger because of it. This one will be no different. Even if it does take longer to weather. Please do this for me Dad?" Kim said while using her PDP (Puppy Dog Pout) causing her father to instantly cave.

'I thought that we squashed this problem when I apologized to you and you accepted. I guess I was wrong there. Don't worry Kim anything is possible for a Possible. We will come through this just like every other issue we had and be stronger for it. Cause if Ron were to walk out of my life I don't know what I would do.' Kim thought to herself while holding a sleeping Rufus in her hands.

_Flash back_ _4 hours ago_

_"Hey Kim, did you stop by to get some of the Ron man's cooking? If so I can make you anything of your choice. My parents fully stocked the fridge so I can make anything." Ron said in his normal goofy tone._

_"As much as I would love that no. I came over here for something much more important" Kim said in a somewhat nervous tone that Ron instantly knew wasn't right._

_'Come on Kim this is Ron you are talking to. You know your best friend since Pre-K? You have always been able to talk to Ron with just about anything so why should you be nervous now?' Kim asked herself._

_"KP you are nervous? Where is the Kim Possible who can do anything at? I know that Kim Possible wouldn't have trouble talking to the person who is supposed to be her best friend." Ron asked trying to give is best friend the needed courage to speak._

_"Ron I know we are best friends, but what I said to you on Friday wasn't the thing anyone should say to their best friend. It was wrong of me to do, and for that I am sorry Ron." Kim said nearly on the verge of tears._

_"No big KP, that is water under the bridge now." Ron replied causing Kim to frown._

_"Yes big Ron, you are my best friend, and you didn't deserve what I gave you. My actions that day could have cost me my best friend, and may have already cost me the person who always has my back on all of these missions." Kim said in an emotional tone just before hugging her best friend._

_'Why haven't I noticed that Ron is so nice to hug sometimes? When I hold him sometimes I feel like I am safe from the... No Kim Ron is your best friend, and the person who goes on missions with you. Besides you promised Tara you would help her get with Ron. You aren't a back stabber like some people I know.' Kim thought to herself._

_"Ron Kim really good for you." Rufus said causing Ron to frown inwardly knowing what he meant._

_'You had to say that Rufus, now I can't even enjoy a friendly hug from my best friend now since I am betraying her.' Ron thought to himself only to see two images in his head._

**_Inside Ron's mind_**

**_"Ron are you going soft? Where was all that resolve about getting out of Kim's shadow? By you doing this you putting yourself back under her thumb. She is going to use you again and you know it!" One of the images of himself said._**

**_"Don't listen to him, Kim has been there for you since pre-k. To throw that away because of a crush is foolish. If anything you need to listen to Rufus, break up with Shego, and never let Kim know this happened." The other image said._**

**_"What happened to the backbone you were developing? You are a Jewish man, and can make you own choices. You are not a 5-year-old who needs to follow behind some red-head who would sooner date pretty boys then give you the time of day. Besides you don't need her anyways. You have yourself a smoking hot girlfriend who not only gives you the time of day, but also doesn't want to see you get beaten up unlike your suppose best friend!" The first image said._**

**_"Who we both know she is most likely doing this just to hurt Kim and you are helping her by being with her. Besides if not Kim he can always find someone else who is interested in him that won't hurt Kim like being with Shego would." The second image replied._**

**_"Like who? Ron is at the bottom of the food chain in school thanks to that bitch Bonnie, and no one will give him the time of day. The only other person who we know likes him is Tara, and she is dating monkey boy. So what is Ron suppose to do? Leave Shego and wait for someone who may never come to him just for a red-head who could easily condescend him for wanting the respect he deserves?" The first image once again countered._**

**_"Ok how do you know that Shego won't just dump Ron, when she's done getting what she wanted? Say if this happens then what? Shego get's what she wants, Kim as crushed in spirit, and worse to wear he may lose his best friend." _**

**_"Like Ron wasn't crushed every time Kim choose a pretty boy over him. Besides either way if you think about it weather Shego intends to crush Kim or just wants to date Ron Kim would be crush if you think about it." _**

**_"All the more reason for him to leave Shego, and never turn back. She has already taken Ron's innocence away, But it isn't too late to save the friendship. Kim came and apologized for what she did." _**

**_"Only to get Ron back under her thumb once again. Trust me it will be the same thing all over again after a few missions with her. At least with Shego Ron isn't being treated like a child."_**

**_"Will you two stop this already! I know all this, and none of your arguing is helping me! If anything it is making me even more confused." Ron shouted in his head only to see everything go black._**

_Back in reality_

_"Hello Earth to Ron, are you there? Best friend calling Ron can you hear me in there?" Kim asked finally snapping Ron out of his trance._

_"Sorry KP, I just got caught up in the moment. You were in an emotional state, and I was just waiting for you to let it all out." Ron answered telling a partial truth._

_"Well Ron get dressed, and get ready to come over to our home. While I know your cooking is some of the best I have tasted, mom, dad, and the tweebs will be upset if there is an empty spot at the table today." Kim said causing Ron to put his issues aside for the moment._

_"Thanks KP I can't believe I am almost broke our oldest tradition. Rufus I know you just ate, but are you up for some of Mrs. Dr. P's cooking?" Ron asked causing the little mole rat to smile._

_"Yeah Mrs. Dr. P's cooking!" Rufus happily chirped._

End flashback Ron's home 15 minutes later

"Well I packed enough stuff for the week, so I will take this with me later." Ron said to himself out loud as he placed the bag full of his stuff on his couch.

"Darn it! Why does having a girlfriend have to be so hard? Oh wait it is because I have that one little voice that is telling me dating Shego is not only wrong, but it is betraying Kim. But at the same time Shego has every girl I ever crushed on, dated, or crushed on me beat. Plus the other little voice is telling me go for it." Ron once again said to himself only to feel a strange sensation within him.

'It is this sensation again. Ever since that day at the museum with the monkey statues I have felt this.' Ron said to himself only to hear another voice in his head.

'_It is because your powers are reacting to your inner turmoil chosen one.' _Said a voice that is familiar to Ron.

"Master sensei I can hear you, but I can't see you. Where are you?" Ron asked out loud.

_'I am speaking to you with my mind, and I can hear your thoughts as well. Now as I was saying the Mystical Monkey Power within you is constantly growing with in you chosen one. It will continue to grow within you and for you to keep it from overwhelming you will need to learn how to use and master it.'_ Master sensei said to his young pupil.

_'That doesn't explain why it acts up more when my mind is in turmoil or in emotional stress.'_ Ron replied.

_'The answer to this is simple chosen one. Your powers are linked to your emotions as well as your will. When your mind is at rest your powers will be calm. However when you are experiencing conflict such as you are now your powers will be affected by it.'_ Master sensei answered.

_'Master sensei since we are talking now, could you give me some advice? I am not sure whether I should just continue to date Shego and hope Kim doesn't find out, or just leave her, take whatever beating she give me, and never tell Kim.'_ Ron said hoping his sensei would be able to help him.

_'That is something you will have to figure out for yourself chosen one. However I will help you with the control of your powers so you don't end up hurting yourself in the process. Farewell for now chosen one.'_ Master Sensei said just before he cut the link to Ron.

"Well that doesn't help me very much, but still I thought my power only shows up when I battle with Monkey fist. I guess I will be taking this over to Kim's place now. It isn't like I have anything else better to do." Ron said to no one.

"I can think of something better that you can do. How about going on your first real date with your girlfriend?" Said another voice that Ron instantly knew.

Stage out

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but several things kept me from posting it. Real life, proof reading, and a couple of other changes I decided to make last minute. Well I hope you enjoyed read this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it. R and R.


	6. A change of plans

I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters in this. They are doing a life sentence to the owners of the mouse without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 6 of your loss is my gain.

Yamanouchi Ninja School

Master sensei having recently spoken with the chosen one is now meditating to calm his mind. During his many years of being the master of the Yamanouchi school he has gained great wisdom and experience. With these he has led the school successfully. Master Sensei was about to take a drink of his still warm tea when he felt the presence of someone. Already knowing who it is Master sensei calls out to them.

"Yori what seems to be troubling you my daughter?" Master Sensei asks with concern.

"I only come to see how you were doing honorable father." Yori responded after bowing to her adoptive father.

"I am doing well for someone of my age daughter. I am sorry if I have worried you Yori." Master Sensei said in a peaceful tone.

"I am glad father. I can't help but worry about your health. You are my only family, and I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Yori said in with a bit of relief and worry.

"When my time comes it will be your place to rise up my daughter and lead the Yamanouchi school just as I have when my master passed on." Master Sensei said causing Yori to gasp in shock.

"Father you have made me your successor? I am not ready or worthy of such an honor." Yori said with unable to keep her emotions in check.

"When the time comes my daughter you will be. I know that when the times comes you will be able to lead this school just as well if not better than what I have done." Master Sensei said with full confidence in his daughter. "However, on a more important note there has been a change in the wind."

"I have noticed this as well father. But I have to ask you what does it mean?" Yori asked.

"I am not sure exactly what it is, but I know it has to do with the chosen one." Master sensei answered.

"You mean with Stoppable-san? What is wrong with him father?" Yori asked with great concern.

Master Sensei already knew of his daughter's feelings for the chosen one. He had been able to sense it within her aura whenever someone spoke of him, or just through regular conversation that dealt with him.

"He is going through a change Yori. A change that can very well affect the world itself. As we all know it was destiny for him to gain is MMP and since that day there have only been 3 who wield the power. Monkey Fist, Stoppable-san, and Rufus." Master Sensei started.

"You have mentioned this to me before father. Monkey fist due to his heart being corrupted with greed and lust keeps him from using the blade to its full potential. So this only leave Stoppable-san and Rufus-san ." Yori replied while feeling the wind.

"Rufus even though he is pure of heart, has the weakest connection to the lotus blade. As for the MMP within him it will make him faster and stronger than a normal naked mole rat, however this is all it will do.

So this only leaves the Stoppable-san. Though he is young and inexperienced with both the lotus blade as well as his MMP, he holds the strongest connection to the blade." Master sensei replied in a calm tone.

However, before Yori could speak against one of Master sensei's pupils came sprinted into his private area.

"Forgive me for invading your private area without permission master, but when I was doing my morning chores I saw the lotus blade release an aura. It is as if the blade itself is in turmoil." The young student replied in a slightly winded tone.

"Thank you Fukushima for reporting this to me. So it is as I suspected. The lotus blade has chosen its new master." Master sensei said throwing both Yori and Fukushima for a loop.

"I beg you pardon father, but how does this confirm the blade has chosen its new master?" Yori asked.

"When I was speaking with the chosen one, like what Fukushima described with the lotus blade, Stoppable-san aura was conflicted like this as well. You see the blade and master will both share the same aura and since the blade aura is matching young Stoppable-san aura it only confirms what I have said." Master Sensei answered.

"So we know the Lotus blade has chosen Stoppable-san as it's master. But that violent aura won't help him face his destiny. If he is to save us from this threat that is coming he will need to rid himself on this inner turmoil. Only then will he be able to use the Lotus blade and his MMP to its fullest potential." Fukushima replied causing Master sensei to nod.

"I know this Fukushima, but the problem causing this imbalance can only be dealt with by the chosen one himself. Fukushima you can go back to your duties and training. Yori you will be coming with me for your new training." Master sensei said causing both students to bow before doing what they were told.

'I am not sure what is causing your imbalance Stoppable-san but I hope you get conquer it soon.' Yori thought to herself while walking with her father.

Ron's home

"Not that I am not happy to see you, but why are you here, and how do you know where I live?" Ron asked more worried than ever.

"Remember I told you Drakken has spy bots following the two of you? Well I have seen you come here enough to know this is your home." Shego answered casually. "Also I am hurt Ron, what is wrong with a woman coming to see her man, and after all the trouble I went to get dressed up to impress you?" Shego added in a mock hurt tone.

"While I am happy that you came here to see me, the mock hurt act seems so out of character for you." Ron said seeing through her fake upset act.

Ron was about to say something else when he took in Shego in her dress. True to Shego's color scheme she was wearing a black and green dress that showed off her pale green legs perfectly, as well as revealed a good amount of cleavage. While not hugging her skin like her normal black and green jumpsuits, it still was sexy enough to show off all of her curves perfectly without fail. Her footwear is a simple but beautiful pair of green high heels, and on her arms are two black and green bracelets.

"Shego I know you want to go on a date with me as well as you being drop dead gorgeous, I can't go." Ron said with a bit of fear.

Shego was about to ask Ron why he couldn't when she got a phone call herself. Looking at her cell phone she sees it is her annoying blue employer and lets out a growl of annoyance.

"I am not taking that. This is one of my days off, and he knows not to call me then. Now tell me why can't you go on a date with me?" Shego asked in a chill tone.

"It is a school night for me and I do have a curfew thanks to Ms. Dr. P. When I came back I found out my parents went away for the week and as soon as I had Sunday breakfast with the Possible's it was thrown on me." Ron explained causing Shego to have an ear to ear smile on her face.

"Ok Shego, now I am confused. I just rejected your offer for a date because of a curfew placed on me. I kind of expected you to be a little upset yet you are smiling can you explain to me why?" Ron asked extremely confused.

"Ok for starters don't call me Shego in my off hours, or when we are alone. Call me by my real name of Sheila. Second I have…" Shego never got the chance to finish her sentence as her cell phone once again went off informing her it was her annoying blue boss again.

"Mistress Shego, do you want me to answer the phone for you?" Clone Ron said revealing his presence to his original.

"Ok Sheila, when did you have a clone made of me, and why is he dressed up like that?" Ron asked forgetting everything else for the moment.

"Ok Ron Drakken rebuilt his cloning machine, and with one of your hairs he made a clone. However, this clone is 100% loyal to me. As for why he is dressed up like that it is simple he is wearing the outfit you will be wearing tonight for our date." Sheila answered still smiling.

"So let me get this straight. This clone is going to pose as me while we go out on a date together?" Ron asked skeptically while putting two and two together.

"Yes he will, and Stoppable, you are not to do anything violent to Kimmie am I understood?" Sheila said to Clone Ron.

"Yes mistress Shego. Clone Ron said in a obedient tone.

"Now go upstairs both of you and switch clothes while I deal with my Drakken." Sheila said saying Drakken's name like it was something foul.

As soon as Clone Ron and his original went upstairs Sheila opened up her cell phone, only to get an ear full from her annoying blue employer.

"Shego, do you know how long I have tried to get in contact with you? I am in need…"

"Can it Drakken!" Sheila said in a nasty tone cutting off her employer. "This is one of my days off, and you know how I am about my days off!"

"I know, and I am willing to give you a generous bonus for this item since it is taking your personal time." Drakken said knowing the drill with Sheila.

"No Drakken you can't buy my time this time! I have plans and they won't be changing because you just came up with a mostly likely half-baked scheme that would fail even if Kimmie and Stoppable didn't show!" Sheila replied adding a lot of ice to her already icy tone.

"Shego you know words do hurt. Besides this plan will be different." Drakken said recovering from Sheila's insults.

"I heard it all before, and as I said I have plans that **will** **not** be interrupted so you can just wait for whatever it is you want! Now if you excuse me…"

"I will give you triple your normal rate, and give you 2 weeks paid vacation to top it off!" Drakken said cutting off Sheila trying to sweeten the deal.

'Either he really thinks this will work which mostly will when pigs fly, or he is really desperate. Plus triple my normal pay for this alone and two weeks paid vacation is tempting. But damn it! Why did it have to come up now?' Sheila thought to herself.

"Before I even decide to answer what exactly do you want me to steal and where it is?" Sheila asked causing Drakken to smile on the other end.

"I need you to steal an extra special freezing agent. It is essential to my plan." Drakken answered in an eager tone. "Dementor has it in his possession right now, and having you steal it from him will make it all the more sweeter." Drakken said not trying to contain his excitement.

"Even though your offer is tempting I have better things to do today, I will steal for you when I am on the clock." Sheila said only to hear a very annoying and whiny Drakken on the other end.

"Come on Shego, world domination can't wait and I will not lose to that hack Dementor!" Drakken said in a competitive yet still whiny tone irritating Sheila to no end.

Upstairs in Ron's room

"Original me hurry up you must not keep the mistress waiting." Clone Ron said to his original.

"I know keeping Sheila waiting is always a bad thing. But at the same time, why would she take me out anywhere when the risk is so great?" Ron asked his Clone.

Clone Ron was about to speak up when both heard a loud growl of annoyance causing both of them to pick up the pace. Ron was about to finish putting on his shoes when the door opened revealing a very pissed off Sheila on the other side.

"Sheila I am sorry for taking too long, please don't hurt me." Ron said scared for his life.

"Ron I am not pissed off with you, but at the same time I am going to have to cancel our date. Stoppable you are coming with me. We are going to get what Drakken wants and then I am going to play 10 rounds of let's make Drakken go ouch!" Sheila said still pissed.

'Sheila must have really been looking forward to the date she had planned with me. I am just glad she doesn't want to play let's make Ron go ouch' Ron thought to himself.

"Mistress, why not have my original go with you instead? This way you two can still have your time together?" Clone Ron said trying to savage his original idea causing both Ron and Sheila to look at him funny.

"Hold on clone me, have you lost it? I am hero not a villain." Ron started

"The Mistress told me to come with her. I am a clone of you with every single skill you have other than your MMP. So why not?" Clone Ron countered.

While being with Sheila would in this way wouldn't be bad say if someone spots me with Sheila? It would get back to KP that her best friend was not only stealing, but doing so with her arch-enemy. That is not a can of worms that needs to be opened." Ron stated only for Sheila speak her part.

"Ron unless Dementor wants to ruin his criminal reputation as well as letting Kimmie know his what he has in his possession I highly doubt he will do that. But even with that being said I still have to agree with your decision on this one Ron." Sheila said added her two cents.

"But on another note mistress what is it that Drakken wants you to steal from him?" Clone Ron asked.

"Some stupid freezing agent. What he wants with it I have no clue but he was insisting on me stealing it. Even offered me triple my pay and two weeks paid vacation for this." Sheila said causing Clone Ron to smile.

"All the better for Ron to go with you. Think about it, out of the two of them who stands the better chance of succeeding with a plan involving that freezing agent?" Clone Ron asked.

"That is a stupid question Even though Drakken is brilliant in his own right, we all know Dementor is the more competent out of the two." Sheila answered without even thinking.

"Now original me, leaving something that dangerous in the hands of someone competent can only spell trouble down the line. With Drakken his chances of succeeding are smaller since his plans are always over the top. Besides you already have the training from your missions with Kim, and wouldn't be nice to work with a partner who would treat you as an equal and not a 5-year-old?" Clone Ron said still trying to sway his original. "If you are worried about someone spotting you, then use these while I pose as you. They will make you look like hired help Shego got." Clone Ron continued as he toss Ron a matching black and green jumpsuit and a matching black and green mask.

Ron was about to object once again, when once again he heard a familiar voice in his head.

_'Master Sensei, don't tell me you are siding with my clone as well.'_ Ron thought knowing his Ninja teacher would hear his thoughts.

_'While I can't foresee everything that will happen, I can still foresee a great threat coming to this planet that you will have to stop. For that you will need to master your MMP as well as improve with your other skills.'_ Master Sensei stated calmly.

_'How will going on this mission with Sheila to commit a **crime** help that?'_ Ron asked in his head while stressing the world crime.

_'You will need more than one teacher to help you with this Ron. While I can help you with your MMP you will need more than just that to face this future threat.'_ Master Sensei answered.

'_I know I am going to need all the skills I can get, but I know you know of my plight now._' Ron said in his head.

_'Remember Ron, we are ninja not Samurai. We have to do what it takes to make sure the job gets done. How we do it doesn't matter. You will need to learn more so the power within you can grow. While I know you would love to do that with Possible-san there are just something's you won't be able to get from her that you can get from Sheila-san.'_ Master Sensei explained before cutting the connection once again.

'Great he had to cut the link before I could ask him what exactly.' Ron thought to himself still confused on that matter but knew what he was going to do.

"Hello earth to original me, I know you are thinking but…"

"Clone me I want you to pose as me, I am going with Sheila to complete this task." Ron said shocking Sheila and causing Clone Ron to smile.

"Are you sure about this Ron? I won't be babysitting you like Princess normally does if you do mission with me." Sheila said trying to see if Ron would change his mind.

"The Ron-man isn't going to back down from this. Besides after we do this we can actually have a real date if there is time." Ron said as the quickly took off the formal date clothes and put on the black and green jumpsuit and mask.

"Stoppable, don't do anything that Ron wouldn't with Possible. We will be back before Ron has to go to school in the morning." Sheila said as she and Ron walked out towards the hovercraft.

'Mistress Shego, I don't know whether it was me, or some other outside force, but don't blow it.' Clone Ron said to himself still smiling.

Stage out

Sorry for taking so long to update this one, but I was suffering the one thing all writers have to deal with. The dreaded writers block. So tell me what do you think of this chapter? R and R.


	7. The meltdown

I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to the owners of the mouse without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 7 of your loss is my gain.

Possible family household 5 AM

Clone Ron woke up from the couch trying to get the sleepy out of his eyes. He took one of his original's outfits out of the bag before he proceeded to take care of his original's daily grooming routine.

'I am going to have to be careful and do this quietly if I am going to switch with my original. I am also going to have to leave him the info on the events that happened with 'him' and Kim the night before.' Clone Ron thought to himself as he grabbed a pen and began to write what transpired the night before.

However, unknown to clone Ron, Anne Possible was also up and getting out of bed to begin preparing her family's breakfast. While clone Ron was in the middle of writing down the events from yesterday Anne tapped Ron on the shoulder getting his attention.

"Don't tell me that you are doing your homework at the last-minute once again. I know you like a challenge Ron, but over slacking like this will not help you now or later down the line." Anne said in a disapproving tone causing clone Ron to shake his head.

"Good morning to you too Mrs. Dr. P. As for what I am writing it is what happened yesterday with me. Kind of like a diary." Clone Ron answered causing Anne's memory of the night before to kick in.

Curious of what happened between Kim and Ron yesterday Ann decided to go fishing for answers.

"Ron I remember seeing you and Kim avoiding each other yesterday like the plague yesterday when you both got back in. Could you please explain to me why?" Anne asked hoping she could help her 3rd son from another mother out.

_Flashback Ron's home yesterday afternoon 1 hour after Ron and Sheila left for their mission_

_"This workout tape my original got is actually challenging. I will have to recommend it to the mistress for another form of stress relief." Clone Ron thought as he continued to do the high output fitness routine while actually enjoying it._

_Wiping the sweat off of his face with a towel clone Ron was about to get back into his workout until he heard the buzzing of his original's __doorbell. Clone Ron not wanting to answer the door decided to ignore it until he heard the bell ring again, as well as the voice on the other side._

_"Open up Ron, I know you are in there. We need to talk Ron about something important!" Kim said as she continued to ring the bell causing clone Ron to sigh._

_'As much as I don't want to have to deal with her now the mistress told me to act like my original. If I ignore her now I will have to deal with her later so better to deal with her now than later.' Clone Ron thought to himself as he put the workout tape on pause, and walked to the front door._

_'Ron you aren't acting like your usual self. This secret whatever it is can't be good for you. I need to get him to spill it so we can work through it together.' Kim thought to herself just before the front door opened revealing clone Ron in a pair of black shorts and a green wife beater. _

_'Wow Ron really looks like he has hit the gym. But why does he hide it under all those baggy clothes everyday? After we have this talk hopefully I can convince him to get a new wardrobe.' Kim thought to herself as she looked at clone Ron with a look he instantly recognized from his original's memories._

_"Hello earth to Kim, you came here to talk to me not stare at me in a way that makes me feel like a piece of meat in a pit of staving dogs." Clone Ron said instantly snapping Kim out of her trance._

_"I am sorry Ron, I don't know what came over me. But I have to ask you why are you wearing black and green? Those are so not your colors." Kim asked now curious._

_"They were on sell and clearance at the smarty mart, and I needed some extra clothes so I got them. At 3 dollars for a pack of ten it was steal." Clone Ron answered remembering his original's memory._

_"Well on a later date we are going to take you shopping again for better clothes and better colors at Club Banana. Having you look like a minion of Shego's isn't the best look for you." Kim said causing clone Ron to burst out laughing. "Ron what is so funny?" Kim asked now annoyed at clone Ron for laughing at her comment._

_'If you only knew that you actually hit the nail on the head when you said that.' Thought clone Ron still chuckling at her comment._

_"Sorry Kim I was think about something that made me laugh. I know you wanted to talk to me about something so let's stop beating around the bush, and get it in the open." Clone Ron replied causing Kim to breathe a bit easier._

_"Ron I know something has been bothering you since our last mission on Friday. I know you said you forgave me for that, but your actions and your words aren't on the same wavelength. So can you please tell me why you are acting so out of character?" Kim asked causing clone Ron to sigh._

_"Kim I told you already I have a lot on my mind, and I want to sort things out on my own. When I do so I promise that you will be the first person I tell everything. Can you please wait until then?" Clone Ron asked hoping Kim would relent._

_'He still doesn't want to talk? I didn't want to have to do this Ron, but you are being a bit too stubborn for your own good.' Kim thought to herself before she spoke._

_"Please Ron?" Kim said just before she unleashed her secret weapon AKA her puppy dog pout causing clone Ron to roll is eyes._

_'Is she seriously trying to manipulate me with her puppy dog pout? Kim Possible she can do anything except respect her best friends wishes.' Clone Ron thought with disgust before his expression hardened._

_"Leave now Kim." Clone Ron said while doing his best to hold back his disgust._

_Ron's words hit Kim harder than any punch she had ever taken. It took her a few seconds to recover from the shock before she could find the strength to voice her thoughts._

_"You can't be serious Ron. You are seriously telling me to leave?" Kim asked with some shock still in her voice._

_"Note the serious face Kim. I will be back before the curfew, but now I want you to leave before words are said that can't be taken back." Clone Ron explained with his serious face on._

_'I better go before a repeat of Friday happens. But why is he so angry with me?' Kim thought to herself just before she left and clone Ron closed the door._

_End flashback_

"That is what happened Mrs. Dr. P. You would think out of all people Kim would have some respect for my feelings in this situation, but I guess that isn't the case. I mean I always respect Kim's privacy and desires even if I don't like them, so I always thought friendship is supposed to work both ways." Clone Ron said explaining his feelings.

Anne after hearing the story sighed to herself.

'I am going to have to have a talk with Kim about this when she comes back from school since there won't be enough time this morning. That is if a mission doesn't pop up before I can talk with her.' Anne thought to herself before speaking to her the young man in front of her.

"Thank you Ron for explaining that to me. Now if there is anything you need to talk with me about and I mean anything you can come to me Ron." Anne said before giving him a hug.

"Mrs. Dr P. I need to leave early today so could you do me a favor and let Kim know I won't be walking with her to school today." Clone Ron asked politely.

"While I understand you want to leave early Ron, is there another reason you are leaving so early?" Anne asked with concern.

"While I need to get away from Kim for a bit, I rather be at the school early so I don't get extra homework or detention." Clone Ron added giving what he thought was a valid excuse.

'Kim is right he is hiding something. But, unless it becomes completely unhealthy or dangerous I won't pressure him into spilling it. While Kim can't see it I can tell Ron is trying to grow up on his own which is something he will need to do for the future.' Anne thought to herself.

"I will do that for you Ron, however you need to talk with her about what is bothering you sooner or later. If you avoid it for too long it will come out even worse than yesterday." Anne explained sharing her wisdom with her son from another mother.

"Thank you for the advice Mrs. Dr. P. I will explain it to her when I see her today. Oh and can you make sure Rufus has what he needs? The little guy got sick, and taking him with me to school today in his condition won't be good for him." Clone Ron asked just before he grabbed his things.

"Of course Ron, I will make sure Rufus has what he needs before I go to work. As for you Ron, even if you are trying to sort things out on your own, I won't allow you to walk out the door without your breakfast." Anne said just before she went into the kitchen.

Clone Ron waited for about 2 minutes until Ann came out with a bag breakfast for Ron.

"There are some energy bars in there, and a bottle of orange juice. I will talk with Kim a little later about her actions. Be safe Ron."

"I will Mrs. Dr. P. I wouldn't want to make my family worry." Clone Ron said with his original's trademark goofiness just before walking out the door.

Another place Ron's dream

_"Again Ron! You need to be able to call your powers at will, and not only in a life threatening situation!" Master Sensei said as Ron once again called his powers._

_"Master Sensei, I know this is training for the future, but will you be coming into my dreams like this from now on? I also have to ask why to I feel as fresh as when I started this training? I must have done this for 4 hours at least." Dream Ron asked._

_"We are within your mind chosen one so you body won't be using any of it's energy. While the training for your ninja skills can't be done here, the training of your Mystical Monkey Power can be done inside or outside of your dreams. It would be troublesome to find time to train you outside your dreams unless you are in Yamanouchi. So until your next trip to Yamanouchi comes again I will come within your dreams and train you." Master Sensei answered._

_"Will this also help me with my random flare ups when I am within a state of conflict? Last thing I need is someone I don't want to know finding out about my powers because of an internal conflict." Dream Ron asked his mentor._

_"It will help to some extent, but until you gained complete control of your powers they will flare up if the conflict is great. However, before our time runs out I have one more thing to let you know chosen one." Master Sensei started getting Ron's attention._

_"I am all ears Master… What is the world is that? I know I am in control of my dream so why is there a black hole over there that I didn't dream up?" Dream Ron asked baffled._

_"It is almost time for you to leave the realm of dreams. In other words your time to sleep is just about over. But I must let you know the…" Master Sensei never got the chance to finish his sentence as he was pulled through the vortex._

_'It figures when something important comes along I get cut off from it. Oh well at least I have something to look forward to when I wake up.' Dream Ron thought to himself just before he pulled through the black vortex._

Reality Sheila's bedroom

Ron opened up his eyes to find himself in Sheila's bed with a now concerned looking Sheila looking at him.

"Good morning beautiful." Ron replied smiling while noticing the look of concern on Sheila's face.

"Morning Ron. Now can I ask you what were you dreaming about that was having you light up brighter than like a Christmas tree?" Sheila asked with genuine concern and curiosity in her voice.

'I am guessing that my training in my sleep is also connected to my physical body. I will have to talk to with Master Sensei about that later. But for now since Sheila knows the truth about my powers I might as well explain.' Ron thought to himself.

"Remember the MMP I told you about? Well I learned recently that I can train it in my dreams. If I were to guess when I train with my powers in my sleep since they are linked to my physical body the glow activities here as well." Ron answered explaining his theory.

"Well do me a favor and save the training for the nights we aren't together. Kind of hard to sleep when you have a bright light in your face." Sheila explained even though she was actually well rested.

'I know you had good intentions Mrs. Dr. P. But for once I really wish you would have let me stay home alone. It would have been so much easier to keep this secret. Now I am going to have to find some other place to dream train until my parents come back.' Ron thought to himself.

"On another note Ron while you were sleeping Stoppable called. He said he left a detailed report of what happened yesterday on his end. He also made sure to put on something that he knew both he and you would have." Sheila said as she tossed Ron a black pair of pants and a green shirt. "Since we didn't get to do anything we wanted last night you can get dressed and head to school without the need of a shower." Sheila replied not trying to hide her disappointment.

"I feel the same way Sheila. So I ask would it be so wrong for us to take a shower together since we couldn't do anything yesterday?" Ron asked not doing anything to hide the grin on his face.

"As much as I would love to Ron we can't. If we were to do that, not only will you be late, but you will have my lovely but incriminating scent on you. Now hurry up and get dressed before I have to play a nice game of let's make Ron go ouch!" Sheila hissed while lighting up her hand to make it seem like she was serious when she didn't want to send him off.

As Sheila watched Ron go off to get dressed She once again became lost in her thoughts.

'Other than him being the puppet of my arch-enemy he has a lot of the traits I want for in a boyfriend. His cooking beats that of many 5 star restaurants I have been to which is great since I can't cook a lick myself. While he is new to the fun game in the bedroom he is willing to do anything to please me in bed and from the looks of it would rather die than leave me unsatisfied unlike my ex's. He isn't a slouch on the hand to hand combat skills and with my help he will only get better. Plus even with all I do know about him his MMP as a bit of mystery to him as well. ' Sheila thought to herself not hiding the Cheshire cat grin only for it to vanish a moment later. 'Oh god I really sound like a love struck teen. No Sheila don't doubt yourself. You didn't bite off more than you could chew.' Sheila said to herself trying to get in control of her emotions.

"Well I might as well get to work and deliver this freezing agent to my 'brilliant' Employer." Sheila said to herself as she went to her closet to get a jumpsuit and begin her day.

Middleton high 1 hour later

'Good I actually made it here with 60 minutes to spare. Now all I need to do is get my books, and get on with my day.' Ron thought to himself as he went to his locker to get his books that his double left for him.

Ron for once in his life since he was early took his time walking down the empty school halls until he reached his locker. Upon opening it up Ron couldn't help but smile.

'It seems my clone actually cleaned up my mess of a locker. The report my clone made yesterday is even in plain sight. I will read it when I get to the bench outside while waiting for KP to show up.' Ron thought as he put the report into is back pack.

Ron then grabbed his Kimmunatior only to drop it due to being pulled out of his locker by one of his peers. Before Ron could make an attempt to get it back someone else grabbed it.

"We can't have you calling for help with this device now can we?" One of the members of the group replied while Ron looked to see who was around him.

Ron counted a group of 6 which consisted of 5 members of the Middleton High football team as well as the queen b of Middleton high herself.

'This is just great I was hoping to avoid something like this. I doubt this will work, but if she tries to get mad at me I can at least say I tried it her way first.' Ron thought to himself with a weak chuckle before he spoke.

"Is it too much to ask that you give me back my Kimmunatior, and we go about our day without the need for violence?" Ron asked in a calm tone causing everyone there to laugh.

"Sure we can do that. However, there is a fee for doing this. You will have to pay everyone here 100 dollars for your daily protection. But even with that I can't grantee your safety." The first Jock answered while everyone else agreed with him.

"Sorry I don't have that kind of money would it be alright if I gave you each an IOU?" Ron asked not losing his trade mark goofiness.

"I guess Kim didn't train her dog well enough. What my best friend see's in an untrained mutt like you I will never know." Bonnie said causing everyone else to laugh harder than the first time. "I guess it is up to you guys to teach his mutt his place so he will know not chase after tail that is out of his league." Bonnie commanded causing her posy to smile.

"Ok loser this is going to hurt you a lot more than it is going to hurt me." The first Jock replied while cracking his knuckles.

"Funny thing I was about to say the same thing." Ron said striking a nerve with the first jock.

"Maybe this will shut you up Lapdog!" The first jock said as he threw a haymaker to Ron's jaw in the hopes of a first round knockout.

Seeing the sloppy punch coming Ron ducked under it, and quickly countered with a knee to the gut causing the jock to lose the air in his lungs. Not satisfied just yet Ron finished him off with an uppercut to the jaw sending him flying into a nearby locker. The results of the first round shocked everyone there into silence for a few seconds.

'Wow no wonder Sheila enjoys fighting so much. It is actually fun to take out those who mess with you.' Ron thought with a smile on his face 'Woah be careful Ron, Just because you are dating a woman who can put even Amelia to shame doesn't mean you are to let her rub off on you too much.' Ron thought to himself with his grin slowing turning into a Cheshire smile.

"You are so dead lapdog! Just because you got lucky one time doesn't mean it will happen again! Time to wipe that smile off your face!" The second Jock hissed as he charged Ron not only to miss in his attempt to tackle him, but find himself like the first Jock crashing into a locker because he couldn't stop himself in time effectively knocking himself out.

"If only the super villain henchmen were this helpful then it me and Kim would break even less of a sweat. But on another note I will have you know that me and Kim have to deal with super villains and henchman more dangerous and competent than you all on an almost daily basis. The only reason why you could do anything to me before was because Kim had convinced me in her own way not to fight back." Ron explained causing the remaining jocks to laugh at him.

"Oh god that is rich. He get's lucky twice and he thinks he is king of the world. Plus taking credit for your master's deeds when if anything you are a hindrance to Kim at best. We really need to beat this loser up now since he is trying to take the credit that belongs of his master!" The third jock said still laughing it up.

'I did try to warn them but sadly it seems their brains went on vacation.' Ron thought to himself while keeping his eyes fixed on his opponents.

The last three jocks unlike the first two decided to use a different tactic and came at him all at once. Seeing one coming from in front of him and the final two coming from the back Ron rushed the jock coming toward him in from the front. As soon as said Jock was within striking range tried like the first jock to take Ron's head off only to miss entirely. Not missing a beat Ron grabbed his attacker's arm, and threw the third Jock over using his own forward momentum. Turning around quickly Ron watched as the last two Jocks were hit with their buddy stopping them in their tracks.

Bonnie who saw the entire scene was still in shock that Ron single-handed took out 5 members of the football team who would normally make quick work of him any other day.

'I can't believe it. The lapdog actually took out 5 members of the football team like it was nothing. Oh god he is coming this way. I know I tormented him a lot, but he isn't above hitting a girl right?' Bonnie asked her self actually scared for her well-being.

'Now all I need to do is get Bon-Bon to spread the word that Ron Stoppable isn't taking anyone's shit anymore, and this problem will be solved for good.' Ron thought to himself ready to put his final plan into action.

However, before Ron could do this a familiar voice stop him in his tracks.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable! What have I told you about using your words to solve your problems instead of your fists?" Kim said scolding Ron as she entered the hallway now extremely pissed off.

'Not that I will ever admit this to anyone, but for once I am glad you are here Kim.' Bonnie thought as she finally shaken off the last of her fear.

"I actually tried it your way first Kim. If act even after I took out the first 2 I once again tried to convince them to stop. However that worked about as well me trying to convince Mrs. Dr. P. to let me stay home alone." Was Ron's response to her question.

"That doesn't change that we agreed you would use peaceful solutions instead of your fists to solve non super villain related problems. You may have hurt these poor guys for life with what you know!" Kim said striking a nerve with Ron.

"No Kim I never willingly agreed to that. I originally said no then you used your puppy dog pout to force me to agree." Ron said not trying to hide the malice in his voice. " Besides they got what they deserved Kim. I am not going back to being the Middleton High punching bag for anyone!" Ron replied still sporting the malice he felt from before.

Kim sighed upon hearing this. The week wasn't going well for her at all. First with the weirdness over the weekend that wasn't solved, and now the first day of school said since said weirdness hasn't even begun and Ron was fighting instead of trying to be peaceful. Kim trying to get a hold of the situation took a breath and began once tried to reach her best friend.

"Ron I never said you had to be the school's punching bag. I only said you should try to solve you problems peacefully." Kim said trying to keep her cool.

"That would work if either A you are around me for the entire school day which we both know won't happen, or B I pay them to and hope they keep their word about leaving me alone." Ron answered saying the last choice with disgust.

"There you go Ron. You could give choice B. While it isn't the most desirable choice it is a lot better choice than having you pick on guys who can't fight on your level." Kim said striking yet another nerve with Ron.

"Please tell me you are joking Kim. Please tell me you didn't just suggest that I pay a bunch of thugs just so they will leave me alone when I don't need to?" Ron said getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Ron you are turning into a bully who picks on the weak. That isn't like you at all Ron! I don't know what issues you are going through, but if they are turning you into this then you need to talk with someone so you can get over them!" Kim replied in a stern tone.

"So tell me Kim, what does doing things your way get me other than being either (A) A punching bag (B) Having low self-esteem, and (C) Making myself a bigger bull's-eye for people like them?" Ron asked giving Kim a hard look of disdain.

"You shows you have self-control, and your reputation is left in tact Ron! That is what it gives you!" Kim answered with her arms folded.

Ron's response to this wasn't an angered one or even a sorrow filled one but crazed laughter that would make even Drakken jealous.

"Reputation that is a good one Kim. What good reputation do I have? Last I checked I am at the bottom of the food chain. You wouldn't know this Kim since you are near the top, but when you are at the bottom of the food chain you are ignored my the masses, picked on by those higher up than you, and to top it all off I am willing to bet that everyone will think I was a masochist since I don't fight back when I should." Ron stated causing Kim and Bonnie to look at him funny but for different reasons.

'As much as I hate to admit this, the loser is actually changing himself. The new clothes that show off his fit body, defending himself instead of being a punching bag, and to top it all off standing up against Kim. He is becoming a bad boy in a sense. I don't know what happened between Friday and now, but... No Bonnie you will not fall for him like Tara did. Your reputation on the food chain will be tarnished especially since you are near the top and even with this he is still near the bottom.' Bonnie thought to herself as a new set of footsteps came into everyone's hearing range.

"Alright people what is going on here, and why does it look like a hurricane hit 5 of my students?" Steve Barkin asked in a no-nonsense tone.

"Stoppable did this to them Mr. Barkin. From what I saw even though he was outnumbered, Stoppable clearly had them outmatched." Bonnie answered without hesitation which didn't surprise Ron in the least.

'It figures Bon-Bon would try to throw me under the bus even though she knows it was self defense.' Ron thought to himself sourly.

"Possible is what Ms. Rockwaller saying true?" Mr. Barkin asked in a calm tone.

"While I didn't see the fight myself Mr. Barkin, Bonnie is right about one thing. This fight if you can call it that was a mismatch. They stood no chance against Ron, yet instead of using his words he used his fists." Kim added actually feeling dread for what she did.

'I hope you can forgive me for this Ron, but over the weekend you have changed and not in a good way. Hopefully the consequences for your actions will help bring back to real you.' Kim thought with a look of remorse on her face.

Kim's words even though they were actually true hit Ron harder than any Blow either Sheila or Monkey Fist could hit him with. The expression on Ron's face changed from one of anger to one who had all his emotions taken from him.

"Stoppable my office now! Ms. Possible, Ms. Rockwaller get these boys to the nurses office while I deal with this problem!" Mr. Barkin replied in a strictly business tone.

Stage out

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter but I was having extreme differcultly actually coming up with something I liked. Sorry for not putting in the scene where Sheila and Ron committed their crime together, however that will come in a later chapter viva flash back. I also apologize if I there is grammar/Spelling errors but a dictionary and spell check from to systems can only catch but so much. R and R people.


	8. New schemes and a dark aftermath

I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters. They are all doing a life sentence to the owners of Disney without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 8 of your loss is my gain.

Drakken's lair

"Excellent work you two. Now that I have this freezing agent, I now have everything that I need to successfully take over the world!" Drakken replied not phasing Sheila or clone Ron in the least.

"I have to ask Dr. Drakken, how is this idea going to be any different from your others? I haven't been in existence for a week yet and even I know your plans 9 times out of 10 fall flat on their face. So please explain how this plan will be any different from the others." Clone Ron asked beating Sheila to the punch.

"I am glad you asked copy of what's his name. With this freezing agent I can add it to my synthodrone formula and make the syntho plasma in them solid enough so it will become solid when exposed to air. This way when a synthodrone has a hole it won't fall apart. It will take the destruction of the head to take it out, but with this my free labor force will gain a massive buff." Drakken answered taking pride in his idea.

'It figures that Drakken would find a way to be even cheaper than normal. But at the same time with what he has to pay me now he will need to be cheaper than before.' Sheila thought to herself.

"Even with this 'massive' improvement to the drones, what is to stop Kimmie from mopping the floor with them like she always does? Just because they are more sturdy and won't fall apart easily doesn't mean they will still win in a fight." Sheila pointed out with a skeptical look on her face.

"I am glad you asked my green-skinned sidekick..." Drakken started only for Sheila to launch a plasma bolt at one of the new improved synthodrones head causing it to fall apart.

"Shego how could you do that to my precious Synthodrone? The stuff to make them isn't cheap." Drakken said trying to be upset only to shut up when Sheila launched another plasma bolt at another Drone's head causing it to collapse.

"The first one was for calling me your sidekick, and the second was for further pissing me off. Care to piss me off some more?!" Sheila hissed only for Drakken to shut up completely. "Good now continue explaining how this new scheme will help you take over the world before I change my mind and leave."

"Now were was I? Ah yes for the past few days while you were off doing whatever it is you do in your personal time, I was hard at work making a fighting program from all the fights you and Kim Possible had in the past. Of course you will also train them as well, since the original source is always better than a program Shego, but as soon as they are trained up I will have an unstoppable army to take over the world with. Kim Possible and what his name will never know what hit them!" Drakken replied with manic laughter.

'Drakken for once is actually think practical and not over the top? Well don't be surprised Sheila even Drakken has his moments of genius.' Sheila thought dryly.

"For a plan that you actually made Dr D. It sounds more down to earth, and more practical." Sheila said without her usual mocking tone.

"I am glad that you finally recognize brilliance Shego… hey were are you going? I am not done talking yet!" Drakken asked while beginning to add some wine to his voice.

"Going to keep check on our enemies. Never know when you will find a weakness to exploit. Besides it is a lot better to spy on our enemies then listen to you wine like a baby." Sheila answered with Clone Ron following close behind.

"You do that Shego, I will make the first complete batch of improved Synthodrones while drinking some Coco Moo Moo." Drakken responded causing Sheila to roll her eyes in at the mention of Coco Moo Moo.

"Dr Drakken is it really that hard to just call it chocolate milk?" Clone Ron asked as Sheila walked out of the main lair.

"Don't insult the Coco Moo Moo! It isn't just chocolate milk! That will be the first thing I do when I take over the world make it so that anyone calling Coco Moo Moo chocolate milk gets sent away to a concentration camp!" Drakken said getting pissed off.

"Drakken those were…"

"Stoppable get your behind in here now! I don't want the only being I can hold a conversation with becoming a whiny idiot!" Sheila screamed.

"Coming right away mistress Shego." Clone Ron said as he ran to catch up with his lord and master.

As Clone Ron left the main lair he didn't notice a smile was growing on Drakken's face as he walked off.

'Soon I will have the world under my control, and all those who ever mocked me, ridiculed me, humiliated me will all know their place! Especially Kim Possible! Oh I got something really evil in store for you!' Drakken thought letting a sinister smile come on his face.

Mr. Barkin's office 5 minutes after the fight

'Why did you do it Kim? How could you do that to me? I can handle that sort of thing coming from Bonnie, heck I expected it from her when Mr. Barkin asked what happened since she was the one who set me up for that fight, but Kim siding with Bonnie when she didn't even see the fight?' Ron thought while to the outside world he appeared to be in a zombified trance.

"Please have a seat Stoppable, we need to have a man to man talk about what happened today." Mr. Barkin said in a calmer tone then Ron expected.

Ron not wanting to get in any more trouble than he thought he was in did as he was told and waited for Mr. Barkin to talk with him. Ron's wait didn't last long as the military veteran took his seat.

"Stoppable before I actually pass judgment I would like to hear your side of what happened. I only got what Rockwaller saw, and since Possible didn't truly see what happened I can't and won't take her word. So I have to ask you did you truly beat up those five boys?" Mr. Barkin asked in a calm tone.

"I did fight Mr. Barkin, but only as a last resort and in self-defense. While Bonnie statement does hold some truth it isn't the whole truth." Ron started keeping his emotions in check. "I came to school early so I wouldn't be tardy and get detention or extra homework originally. However, as soon as I got my books out of my locker Bonnie and those 5 boys were all around my locker. I recognized them as 5 members of the Middleton high mad dogs, and 5 of my normal tormentors." Ron continued causing Mr. Barkin to raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry to interrupt you Stoppable, but normal tormentors as in more than just them?" Mr. Barkin asked causing Ron to snort in response.

"Yes sir due to my status on the school's food chain I get quite a few of them which you have seen in the past." Ron explained. "Now where was I? Oh yeah I was pulled out of my locker by one of the 5 boys and one of them took my Kimunicator. I tried it Kim's way first and asked them nicely to just let me go and give me back my Kimunicatior, but of course unless someone of authority or someone higher on the food chain would side with me my words are worthless to them. Right after this peaceful attempt to solve things another of the boys told me that they would let me go if I paid everyone there 100 dollars each to do so." Ron continued to explain.

"When I told them I didn't have any money to pay them that was when they attempted to 'beat' my money out of me. When the first guy took the first swing at me, I defended myself and the result was my first attacker ending up against the locker. The rest of them wanting to avenge their friend came at me and the end result was what you saw Mr. Barkin." Ron finished explaining causing Mr. Barkin to sigh.

"Your story leads to a bunch of other questions that I now have. However, I am going to have to do my job Stoppable, and I know you know we have a zero tolerance policy for violence in this school. As a result you will be getting suspended for a week at the least. At the same time I would like for you to go to the nurse's office." Mr. Barkin replied causing Ron to speak up again.

"I wasn't scratched in this fight so why would I need to go to the nurse's office?" Ron asked already having a clue.

"For physical evidence that you also got attacked during this confrontation. If I can get some solid evidence against those boys who attacked you I can make a case to get them suspended as well." Mr. Barkin explained wanting to help Ron out as much as he could.

Ron couldn't believe the words he was hearing. Even though he was happy that Mr. Barkin wasn't coming down on him like Kim did he still couldn't believe that his attackers could get off scott free even though they started this fight.

"But isn't the fact that we had a confrontation as well as one of them stealing my Kimunicator more than enough to get them suspended as well?" Ron asked causing Mr. Barkin to sigh.

"While you said they attacked you and I actually do believe you since I know your character, there is no physical evidence that even suggests they even attacked you Stoppable. Even though we both know otherwise if I were to suspend them and their parents brought up this case without a lack of physical evidence it would cause problems for the both of us. In fact even without action taken on my part they could still have action taken against you for this." Mr. Barkin continued not liking the thought of that.

'If Wade put in what I think he did not only would they lose this case in court, but I could destroy their lives with the evidence. But until I get in contact with Wade and find out if my thoughts are correct I won't say anything.' Ron thought to himself.

"The only way I can think of this getting worse is if they were to push for me to get expelled which would really suck since I only defended myself for a change." Ron replied with in a goofy tone.

"Which is why I need a guardian or parent to come up to the school tomorrow so we can take care of this quickly or some sort of physical evidence which is something we don't have. That is the best I can do for you Stoppable." Mr. Barkin replied causing Ron to chuckle in a grim tone. "Stoppable what is so funny? I fail to find any of this funny at all!" Mr. Barkin asked with obvious annoyance in his voice.

"You are right this isn't funny at all Mr. Barkin. I am laughing at the irony of this situation. I mean the same rules that were made to protect the students from those who wish to hurt them are now being used to punish a student who suffer from the bullies while the bullies are being protected by said rules." Ron explained surprising Mr. Barkin completely.

"While I am surprised a statement like that is coming from you Stoppable I have to say it is correct. But for your sake Stoppable just make sure someone shows up with you tomorrow to make sure you don't get expelled from school." Mr. Barkin explained once again.

"Understood Mr. Barkin, but I have to ask you does this suspension include today as well? I mean the school day hasn't started yet." Ron asked the ex military man.

"Since the school day hasn't officially started yet your suspension will start today Stoppable." Mr. Barkin explained causing Ron to sigh.

'Hopefully no one else chooses to pick a fight with me before I leave. If that happens I am sorry but I must defend myself. Even though you are trying to help me, I know Sheila will do far worse than what I did. Better me fight and defend myself than Sheila coming up to school and opening up several cans on them.' Ron thought to himself.

"I am letting you go Stoppable, and before I forget make sure your parent of guardian shows up tomorrow morning or afternoon." Mr. Barkin said not losing his bearing.

"Mr. Barkin would it be alright if I got my Kimunicator back? Never know when a mission might come up, and if I not there to watch Kim back..."

"No need to explain it to me Stoppable go on and get your device back. Just keep yourself out of trouble since you are already in enough of it." Mr. Barkin said cutting off Ron while answering his question.

'I am just hoping my hunch about it being able it recording everything is correct. Then I can clear my name.' Ron thought as he walked down to the nurses office

Just outside of Middleton high 10 minutes later

'I hope my hunch was correct about the Kimunicator. If it is then I will have my solid evidence.' Ron thought as he called the only other number inside of his Kimunicator other than Kim's. Ron waited less than a second before he got an answer from the person he was calling.

"Ron what are you doing outside of the school? You have less than 15 minutes before you are late." Wade stated remembering Ron's school schedule.

"That won't be an issue since I got suspended from school for defending myself." Ron stated causing Wade to clap at the news. "Wade this is serious why are you clapping at me getting suspended?" Ron asked in an annoyed tone.

"I am not clapping because of that, I am clapping because you finally defended yourself against those idiots. I have seen those fights, and even heard the conversations of them all and believe me it annoys me that you were being a punching bag to those guys when you could just clobber them." Wade explained causing Ron hopes to raise a bit.

"Does that mean the Kimunicator can pick up audio and video?" Ron asked getting a positive response from Wade.

"Not only that, but when it get's full the data get's back up automatically to its personal external hard drive. Trust me Ron I have data from your past encounters with these guys ever since you first got the Kimunicator." Wade explained causing a Cheshire grin to appear on Ron's face.

"Could you send me a copy of all my old confrontations as well as this latest one on a thumb drive please?" Ron asked hoping to seal the deal.

"I will send you a copy that will arrive to your location in 10 minutes. I also sent the data from your most recent to your Kimunicator viva E-mail hope it helps." The young genius replied wanting to help his older friend out of this pinch.

"Thank you Wade you rock big time." Ron said just before the super hacker hung up.

"Well that takes care of one problem. But still I have to ask why? Why did you go and throw me under the bus Kim? I have done many things but back stab you like that wasn't one of them." Ron asked himself out loud only for a familiar image to come to mind.

_'_**Yes you have! The moment you willingly started going out with Shego was the moment you betrayed Kim! We both know that Shego would only go out with you to get at Kim and you are helping her! The fact that she is sleeping with you can only mean one thing. She is using sex as a weapon to bind you to her, and if she enjoys it is a plus for her!"** Image two spoke up.

_'Like Kim hasn't done the same every time she disregarded Ron, and tossed him aside for a pretty boy. Ron is many things, but a Benedict Arnold in a fight isn't one of them. Hell Kim was not only not part of this fight, but she didn't even see it. She just came in scolding Ron for not being a punching bag when her method failed then she threw him under the bus when Barkin asked her what happened. Ron told Kim in the past that her actions affect him more then others since she is the closet person to him, and she goes and does this." Image one said with disgust._

'**Ok**** none of Kim boyfriends were or an international criminal who are cradle robbing with a minor. In fact to our knowledge she hasn't slept with any of her boyfriends, and none of them are Ron's arch enemies either. The only way I could even give you a point is if Kim boyfriend happened to be Monkey fist.'** image two screamed. **'As for what Kim did we both know that Kim wouldn't do something like that without good reason. We just have to figure out what.'**

_'The answer to that one is simple. Kim is trying to get Ron back under her thumb. Most likely thinking the consequences coming from fighting will make you go back to being a punching bag so you won't get them.' Image one answered._

'The two of you can argue and bicker later, since I don't have classes for the week I have other things I will be doing. Also what won't be happening ever for two reasons. One I like not getting beaten up by those idiots, and two even though I would love to see Sheila kick their asses I am not going to take a beating to see it. As for you Kim and Monkey fist together? That is so sick and wrong!' Ron said to both of the shrouded beings.

**'The same would be said of Kim if you asked jokingly what she would think about you and Shego being together.' **Image two said back before he went back into the subconscious of Ron's mind.

When Ron came back to reality he noticed the majority of the student body had already went inside of the school building while a certain blond haired cheerleader was standing right in front of him with a look of concern.

"Ron why are you sitting here when you should be heading to our first period?" Tara asked finally getting Ron's attention.

"I won't be going to our first period Tara. Due to me defending myself, I got suspended from school." Ron answered in a gloomy tone.

As soon as those words left out of Ron's mouth Tara's expression showed even more concern for Ron's well being, but what surprised him more was when a certain pink rodent he knew well jumped from her shoulder to his.

"You aren't hurt are you Ron?" Tara asked showing plenty of concern for her blond crush.

'Was that so hard Kim? Why couldn't you just show concern for my well-being instead of scolding me then throwing me under the bus?' Ron screamed in his head.

"Not physically since they never got a hit in on me. But at the same time that was the main reason I got suspended and they didn't." Ron answered in the same down tone. "Tara you have less than 10 minutes before the tardy bell rings. You need to get to class before you get the detention and extra homework Mr. Barkin normally gives me when I am late." Ron said concerned for his fellow cheerleader.

"I will take the tardy mark. You are more important to me right now. So tell me what happened that caused the sweetest guy I know to get suspended?" Tara asked throwing extra affection in her tone.

'Tara is still dating monkey boy, yet she thinks I am the sweetest guy she knows? Either monkey boy did something to hurt Tara, or even though she was with him she had me on her mind.' Ron thought to himself before he explained all the events that happened.

By the time Ron finished explaining what had happened to him, both Rufus and Tara were completely flabbergasted by the tale.

"Ron lie, Kim never do anything to hurt Ron. Kim best friend, Kim good for Ron." Rufus said not wanting to believe Ron only for his mood to go sour.

"Could you not mention the girl who can do anything including throw her best friend under bus because he decided to defend himself instead of being a victim because peaceful method's didn't work?" Ron answered back still feeling the disgust of Kim's betrayal. "When next Monday comes I am leaving the cheer squad, and I am not going on anymore missions with her anymore." Ron said shocking Tara even more and causing Rufus to faint in shock.

'Kim told me Ron was having issues, but I didn't think she had any idea that it was this bad.' Tara thought to herself before speaking.

"Ron think before you do something this rash. Kim has been your best friend since Pre-K. Sure you two are going through some rough spots but is it worth it to have Kim possibly fail and lose her life on a mission because you aren't there to help her? I know you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if something bad happened to her." Tara said trying to sway Ron only for him to shake his head.

"Tara normally I can take whatever the world throws at me. Heck I can even take the worst of what Bonnie and those jocks threw at me and still keep going. However, when Kim throws bad stuff at me it hurts. Rufus helped me through when she belittled me on our last mission, but this blow is even deeper than that. How would you like it if your best friend stabbed you in the back when you did nothing to deserve it?" Ron asked not thinking Tara could relate to him.

"Ron if what you told me before is true then I can relate to you being back stabbed by your best friend. Bonnie set that meeting you had with those boys up Ron if what you said is true. I told her that when I saw you next I was going to claim you for my own, and that she would have to accept it." Tara explained with a feeling of pride.

Ron to answer her question pulled out his Kimunicator, opened up the most recently sent file, and pushed the play button. Within moments Tara heard the entire conversation that went on between the Jocks, Ron and Bonnie. However, the line she heard Bonnie say just before the guys started with him caused Tara to see red in a way she had never seen it before.

Ron remembering that the Kimunicator has an auto recording feature shut down the hand-held device as he didn't want the rest of the conversation with Tara to get recorded.

'I guess Kim didn't train her dog well enough. What my friend sees in an untrained mutt like you I will never know. I guess it is up to you guys to teach this mutt his place so he knows not to chase tail out of his league.' Bonnie's words echoed through Tara's mind like broken record that continued skipping on the same beat.

'Wow Tara is truly scary when she is angry. Not Sheila scary, but on the top 5 list of scary women when angry list.' Ron thought to himself just before Tara went off like a grenade with it's pin pulled.

"The nerve of Bonnie! She couldn't respect my wishes and let me ask you out without trying to threaten you with bodily harm! Everyone knows I respect her choices of boyfriends when many of them are terrible but she can't respect mine. Oh when I see her today, I will show her that hell have no fury like Tara's scorn!" Tara hissed causing Ron to finally catch what Tara had said more than once.

"Tara don't tell me you planned on asking me out, while you are dating Mankey. That is wrong on so many levels." Ron replied not wanting to believe that Tara would even do something like that.

"Ron like you told Kim so many times Mankey is one letter away from monkey. He had the nerve to dump me when Amelia gave him the green light that she was single. Besides even if he didn't do that to me, I wouldn't do something that disrespectful to you Ron." Tara replied in her defense.

"I still can't believe he would do something like that to you. No one deserves that to happen to them, especially not someone as sweet as you. You deserve better than that." Ron said trying to calm down Tara's anger with his normal dose or Ronshine.

"I am over what Monkey did to me, and I see better right in front of me. I already told you that I was going to make you mine whether Bonnie liked it or not, and that is what I am going to do. So Ron will you make me the luckiest girl in this school and be my boyfriend?" Tara said putting her heart on the line.

"As much as I would love to do that if I did, then I would be no better than Monkey boy. To make you the luckiest girl in the school I would have to break up with my current girlfriend and like you didn't deserve to get dumped for another girl, my girlfriend deserves the same respect." Ron said without thinking twice.

'Forgive me Sheila, but it is either say I am dating someone, or just reject her, without reason and hurt her feelings. If she asks I will say she doesn't want to be revealed.' Ron thought to himself waiting for Tara's response to his rejection.

Ron tried his best to read Tara's face but at the moment he was still drawing a blank. However the suspense didn't last to much longer as Tara's expression went from love-sick teen to a look of regret.

"Tara if I hurt your feelings I am sorry, but..." Ron never got the chance to finish his sentence as Tara placed her finger by his lips.

"You don't have to say anything because I am not upset with you. In fact I am glad you are sticking by your morals it is one of the other traits I like about you. What I am upset about is that I hesitated to ask you out before you went off on your mission Friday. I won't ask who you are dating, but she is a very lucky girl. But let her know this though. If she is foolish enough to leave you she and break your heart she won't get a second chance to get you back and that is a promise." Tara replied not the least bit discouraged. Thank you for being who you are Ron." Tara said before she kissed Ron on the cheek and ran into the school building leaving Ron and Rufus on their own.

"Ron, why didn't you get with Tara and leave Shego? Tara really good for Ron. Tara really like maybe even love Ron. Shego poisoning everything Ron stand for." Rufus said still against Ron being with Sheila after hearing Tara's confession.

"Didn't you hear what she said before Rufus? If you didn't I will tell you. She was dumped by monkey boy for Amelia. How would it look if I dump Sheila for Tara? I would be no better than Monkey boy if I did that. You know I don't want to be anywhere near monkey boy's level." Ron explained with a bit of disgust in his voice.

Rufus wanted to dispute Ron's point however, he knew Ron had a valid point with that comment.

"Valid point but Shego still poison for Ron." Rufus insisted.

"Would you have preferred me continue being a punching bag to people I can bet as well as you having to play doctor for your best human friend?" Ron asked his best non human friend while once again defending his girlfriend.

"Shego reason Ron fought back against Jocks? If that true then maybe reconsider my thoughts about her. Hated seeing you being beaten by loser jocks." Rufus answered. "But why you leave me at Possible house? If I not see Tara I never would have gotten to you as fast as I did." Rufus said now chewing out Ron.

"I will explain everything once we get out of the open as this is for our ears only. But as an apology for leaving you out of the loop I will make you any cheese dish you want." Ron said hoping to get the forgiveness of his best non human friend.

"Want a cheese omelet, Pizza with extra Cheese, and Cheese cake for dessert." Rufus said instantly forgiving Ron.

Stage out

Sorry for taking so long to update but I writers block and a clash of ideas came so I ended up changing up some things. I also like to thank my reviewers as well for the praise, and feedback be it positive or negative. It helps keep me going and in other cases helps me shape the story. I had more for this chapter, however I am going to use it to start the next chapter so hopefully that one won't take nearly as long as this chapter did. R and R.


End file.
